Anachronisme
by Severus Rogue
Summary: Harry était désespéré. Comment était il sensé détruire Voldemort dans ces conditions? Un immense bordel temporel. Avec un Snape de 15 ans. Un bébé-Dumbledore. Deux Malefoys de 8 ans totalement identiques. Un Sirius de 80 ans. Et plus encore.
1. Prologue

**Hello, guys!**

**Je sais. Il y a Post Scriptum et Deux lions et un Serpent qui attendent une suite. Mais Post Scriptum est très bien avancé et je continuerai la publication régulière. Et j'ai déjà assez d'avance dans cette fic-ci pour ne faire attendre personne. Enfin, j'espère.**

**Titre : **Anachronisme (Merci Ginny)

**Auteure : **Maryann, aka Severus Rogue

**Rating : **T pour être sur, on sait jamais, mais je doute qu'il y ai quoique ce soit de choquant…

**Résumé : **[Réponse à un défi de Lupiot] Un accident de potion provoque un grooooos bordel temporel. En effet, comment Harry, McGo et quelques autres personnes à peu près sensées pourront-ils redresser la situation (et en option, détruire Voldemort) quand débarquent à Poudlard un Sirius de quatre-vingt ans, un Snape de quinze, deux Malefoy de huit ans, une trâlée de Potter identiques, un Voldemort de la vingtaine et plus encore?

**Personnage : **à peu près tout ce qu'on connaît à partir du temps des fondateurs jusqu'à celui des enfants des héros…

**Ceci est le prologue, donc il est évidemment très court, mais j'espère que ça vous plairas! Bonne lecture!**

Dennis Crivey était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de garçon nerveux. Il était, tout comme son frère ainé, un de ces enfants joyeux et excité en permanence, même lorsqu'il tombait dans un lac et était sauvé par un calmar. Géant. Sa spécialité était ce sauter partout, de couiner et de s'extasier de tout ce qu'il voyait.

Autant dire qu'il était loin d'être l'élève favori du professeur Snape.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se trémousser sur son banc, s'extasiant une fois de plus d'être un sorcier. Qui serait étonné de savoir qu'il n'était pas singulièrement doué pour préparer des potions? Non, Dennis Crivey n'avait aucun talent pour trancher délicatement des racines ou ajouter la quantité exacte de poudre de sabot de centaure dans une préparation bouillonante.

Aussi, tant joyeux qu'il était, il n'était pas rare qu'il provoque une violente catastrophe. Il serait bientôt responsable d'autant d'explosion de chaudrons que Neville Londubat. N'importe qui présent dans le cachot à cet instant précis pouvait d'ailleurs en prédire une nouvelle, le garçon confondant du sang d'Éruptif avec du sang de salamandre. De toute façon, sa préparation exploserait évidemment, d'après les vapeurs bleuâtres qui s'échappaient du chaudron. Bref, tout le monde se préparait à retenir sa respiration et à plonger sous une table.

Tout le monde, sauf le professeur Snape. Celui-ci était penché sur le travail d'un élève de Poufsouffle qui tremblait violemment. C'était bien dommage que le professeur fut si occupé à terroriser l'enfant, car sinon, il aurait pu prévenir bien des dégâts.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc, quand, joyeusement, Dennis versa une généreuse quantité de sang d'Éruptif dans sa potion. Celle-ci prit instantanément une teinte rose vif en sifflant avec force. Les élèves se couvrirent aussitôt le bas du visage avec le col de leur robes, espérant échapper à l'asphyxie. Le professeur Snape se retourna vivement, se préparant à disputer l'enfant, mais ne put placer un cri avant que la potion ne produise un grand « BANG ! ». Contrairement à ce que tous attendaient, aucune potion ne se répandit.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Tout le monde pensa avoir échappé à l'apocalypse, mais, bien sûr, c'était faux. Les narines du nez anormalement grand de notre cher potionniste se dilatèrent un peu, identifiant l'odeur âcre des vapeurs invisibles se répandant peu à peu dans l'atmosphère.

Du sang d'Éruptif. Cet idiot avait ajouté du sang d'Éruptif à sa potion. Severus n'Avait absolument aucune idée de ce que serait les effets de la vapeur, mais il savait une chose : Si il s'en sortait, il éliminerait Dennis Crivey.

Au moment même où il formula cette pensée, ledit Dennis piqua du nez sur sa table de travail. Severus fut surpris. Bien qu'on l'ait souvent raconté, son regard ne suffisait habituellement pas à tuer. Mais un instant plus tard, le jeune garçon se mit à ronfler, tandis que les élèves les plus proches de lui s'effondraient également.

Et merde.

Fut la dernière pensée de Severus avant de sombrer à son tour. Cet enfant était un démon.

**Horoscope du jour : Vous allez laisser une review sur cette fic, et cela vous porteras chance! ;)**


	2. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?

**Wow, merci! Je m'attendais pas à tant de reviews d'un coup! :D Eh bien, face à un tel enthousiasme (bon, bon, j'avoue, je suis enthousiaste aussi), je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, voici le chapitre 1 ;) :**

**Disclaimer : **Mon accent quand je parle anglais est abominable. Tenter d'usurper l'identité de JK ne servira à rien.

**Rating, résumé : Voir chapitre 1.**

-Enfin Potter! Ouvrez cette trois fois damnée porte et laissez-moi sortir de cette armoire!

-Je voudrais bien, professeur, mais elle est coincée!

-Euh…Malefoy, lui, il fermait pas la porte.

-Taisez-vous, sombre idiot! Potter, si vous n'avez pas ouvert cette porte dans les quinze prochaines secondes, vous serez en retenue pour le reste de votre scolarité!

-Pour me mettre en retenue, il faudra sortir d'ici!

-Potter, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton! Dans une armoire à disparaître ou pas, je reste votre professeur! Et maintenant, ouvrez cette fichu porte!

-Je fais ce que je…Ah, voilà!

Harry réussit enfin à tourner la poignée et fut projeté par terre, hors de l'armoire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Goyle lui tomba dessus. Harry avait déjà dut soutenir Dudley, mais Goyle pesait tout de même l'équivalent d'un piano blanc. Avec le pianiste. Il grogna de douleur, et après un moment, Goyle se releva en prenant appui sur la côte de Harry. Cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes perdues dans sa chute, ce dernier ne remarqua pas immédiatement le regard terrifiant de son professeur de métamorphose.

Quand enfin il eut retrouvé une vision complète, il frissonna. Les yeux perçant de son McGonagall semblaient lancer des éclairs. Goyle se tenait debout à sa gauche, la bouche bêtement ouverte et ses petits yeux stupides regardant autour de lui.

-Euh…fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

-Alors, Potter, peut-être pourrais-je obtenir des explications?

-Euh… Répéta-t-il. Il n'était pas certain qu'il devait dire à son professeur qu'il était occupé à chercher ce que pouvait bien manigancer Draco Malefoy quand il venait dans la Salle sur Demande quand Goyle lui était tombé dessus.

-Monsieur Goyle?

-Bah, euh, Draco m'a dit de venir le coincer dans l'armoire à disparaître…et là, ben, heu…

-Vous êtes arrivée, et la porte s'est fermée…

-Et puis-je savoir, monsieur Potter, ce que vous faisiez dans l'armoire à disparaître?

-Euh…le…ménage?

McGonagall soupira. Harry était vraiment nul pour mentir. Au moment où elle allait approfondir ses questions, une voix retentit.

-Tu m'attraperas pas!

-Ben! Tim! Joe! Ann! Éli! Ève! Théodoric! Revenez ici!

À peine la voix adulte eut-elle retentie que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, une trâlée de jeunes enfants, tous des rouquins entrèrent dans la pièce en courant. Presque tous des rouquins, remarqua Harry, l'un deux avait des cheveux noirs. Un instant plus tard, un homme de grande taille, lui aussi roux, entra dans la pièce, poursuivant tant bien que mal les sept enfants. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine et avait des yeux bleu pâle.

-Arrêtez ça et revenez ici!Cria-t-il. Tout de suite, où alors pas de dessert ce soir! Allez!

Au mot « dessert », les enfants cessèrent aussitôt de courir et vinrent se placer dans un ordre de grandeur sans doute déjà défini devant leur père soulagé. Le plus grand était celui qui avait les cheveux noirs, qui devaient avoir douze ans au maximum. Suivait deux petites filles, des jumelles apparemment, de plus ou moins dix ans. Un petit garçon se tenait entre elles et deux autres jumeaux, des garçons ceux-là. Enfin, après les deux garçons qui souriaient de manière angélique, ne devant pas dépasser les sept ans, se tenait un minuscule garçon qui n'avait certainement pas plus de cinq ans.

Leur père poussa un grand soupir soulagé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, dévoilant un visage fatigué mais heureux. McGonagall et Harry poussèrent une exclamation.

_-Ron?_ s'écria Harry en regardant l'homme devant lui.

Ledit Ron sembla enfin apercevoir les trois autres personnes présentes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Harry, Goyle et McGonagall. Goyle, pour sa part, regardait fixement les enfants, la bouche grande ouverte.

-_Harry? McGonagall? Goyle?_ Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez voyagé dans le temps?

-Mais…balbutia McGonagall. Mais non! C'est vous qui…et d'où sortent tous ces gamins?

-Mais ce sont mes enfants! S'indigna Ron. Ben, Tim, Joe, Ann, Ève, Éli et Théodoric! Vous les connaissez, voyons!

-Mais non on ne les connais pas! S'écria Harry, éberlué, tandis que Goyle fixait toujours les gamins.

-Mais…

-PAPA! Cria une des jumelles.

-Je…quoi, Ève?

-C'est pas moi, Ève, moi c'est Ann! Papa, pourquoi tonton Harry il a l'air bête?

-Et pourquoi il a remis ses vieilles lunettes? Questionna le plus jeune.

-Et c'est qui le gros qui nous regarde avec une face de babouin? Questionna l'autre jumelle –Ève, s'il avait bien compris.

-Et pourquoi il est avec la Harpie? Demanda l'un des plus jeunes jumeaux.

-Euh…chut, les enfants, s'il vous plait…heu…

-Harpie? S'écria avec colère McGonagall.

-Euh…balbutia le Ron de quarante ans. Euh, je ne leur ai pas appris ça, vraiment, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, fit Harry, que fais-tu ici? Je veux dire…tu…enfin…je veux dire…tu as…tu as seize ans, qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

-Seize ans? Merlin, non, je viens d'en avoir quarante et un!

Un ange passa. Suivi par un autre. Le troisième avait même des cheveux roux. Un cri d'enfant coupa net le passage du quatrième et tout le monde se retourna pour voir un minuscule bébé qui braillait allègrement, assis sur le plancher. Il ne devait pas dépasser les deux ans, songea Harry en se bouchant les oreilles, mais il avait la puissance vocale de Célestina Moldubec.

-Mais Merlin, c'est qui celui-là? Demanda Ron. Il est pas à moi!

Minerva, connue pour son sang-froid, se dirigea vers le bébé. À peine l'eut-elle ramassé et prit dans ses bras que le bébé se mit à gazouiller joyeusement. Il avait des cheveux bruns clairs, et ses yeux étaient bleus, vifs et perçants.

-Oh Merlin. Fit Minerva.

-Oh Godric. Fit Harry.

-Oh Pu****. Fit Ron.

-Euh…ouais. Fit Goyle.

-Professeur, dites moi que ce n'Est pas…demanda Harry. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas…Dumbledore?

-J'en ai bien peur…Oh Merlin, répéta-t-elle, que s'est-il passé ici?

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un jeune garçon, les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux gris, entra dans la pièce en riant et en courant. Un instant plus tard, le bruit d'une explosion retentit, suivit par des cris furieux. Le jeune garçon se mit à rire encore plus fort. Quand il se calma et qu'il remarqua l'étrange groupe sous ses yeux –Harry qui regardait le bébé, Goyle qui fixait toujours bêtement les enfants de Ron, Minerva qui le regardait, Dumbledore qui gazouillait, Ron qui regardait le couloir, cherchant l'origine de l'explosion et ses sept enfants qui s'étaient remit à gigoter et à rire-, il approcha Minerva. Celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Draco? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nan! Fit joyeusement le garçon. J'm'appelles Lucius!

Silence. Qui s'éternise. Encore. Et encore. Enfin, Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Lucius…Malefoy?

-Lui-même! Lança toujours aussi gaiement le garçon en se balançant sur ses talons.

-Quel âge as-tu, Lucius? Demanda Ron.

Harry s'étonna de l'approche douce de son ami, mais réalisa que celui-ci avait visiblement prit une trentaine d'année et s'occupait à présent de sept enfants.

-J'ai trois ans de moins que si j'en avait la moitié de vingt-deux!

Et il sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Harry resta bouche bée. Trois choses ne collaient pas. La première était que visiblement, tout le monde était devenu fou. La seconde était qu'il venait de parler à un Lucius Malefoy de huit ans. Et la troisième se résumait au fait que le même Lucius Malefoy venait de partir en _sautillant_ façon bambi dans la forêt magique_. _

-Potter! Aboya sa tête de maison.

-Ou-oui professeur?

-Tenez, heu…tenez le directeur, je vais aller voir les autres pour leur demander ce qui se passe.

-D-D'accord, fit Harry en prenant dans ses bras son directeur. Celui-ci le regarda un moment avant de se remettre à babiller des mots sans queue ni tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, tandis que McGonagall sortait. Celui-ci était en train de discipliner à nouveau ses enfants. Goyle, lui, continuait de les fixer stupidement.

-Ron? Euh…tu as vraiment quarante et un an?

-Merlin, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit! Mais…mais toi…je veux dire, tes enfants?

-Mes quoi?!? S'étonna Harry, en lâchant presque le bambin qu'il avait dans les bras.

-Mais enfin! Tes trois enfants, avec Ginny!

-Ron, tu dérailles. J'ai seize ans, et toi aussi. Tu as dû faire un voyage temporel, et tu es, euh…déboussolé. Tu verras, tu te rencontreras, je veux dire, tu rencontreras ton toi de seize ans…enfin, je crois…

-Harry, fit Ron, raisonnable. Je ne pense pas que j'ai fait un voyage temporel. Regardes Dumbledore, regardes Lucius! Apparemment, tout le monde a…euh…vieilli, ou rajeunit…

-Ron.

-Oui?

-Ron, tu viens de faire preuve de logique.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on est marié avec Hermione! Sourit Ron.

-MARIÉ?! Avec…avec Hermione?

-Calme-toi, Harry! Moi, ce que je me demandes, c'est pourquoi toi, McGo et lui avez été épargnés…

-On étais dans l'armoire à disparaître, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui...

-Tous les trois? Vous faisiez quoi?

-Ron! Ne t'imagines pas des choses! Je me battais avec Goyle, et McGo essayait de nous séparer!

-Hum…si tu le dis…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on fait quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer?

-Euh…attaque de Voldemort?

-Tiens, tu prononce son nom, maintenant?

-Oui, depuis qu'il est mort, tout le monde…euh…je devais peut-être pas dire ça, non?

-Non, sans doute pas. Pas grave. C'est bon de savoir qu'il finira par mourir.

-J'imagines…

Harry était secrètement surpris. Il y avait plus de vingt ans qui les séparait, et pourtant, leur amitié semblait être restée intacte. À ce moment précis, une voix impossible à ne pas reconnaître retentit dans le couloir.

-Sirius! S'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, Harry traînant toujours Dumbledore et les gamins de Ron suivant les adultes. Goyle, lui, resta dans la pièce à regarder les enfants comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu.

Harry se stoppa net en voyant l'homme qui avait parlé avec la voix de Sirius. Qui ne pouvait, mais ne _pouvait_ pas être Sirius, car il devait dépasser les quatre-vingts-ans. Ça… c'était plus que la raison de Harry pourrait le supporter.

-Euh…qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il au vieillard.

Celui-ci se détourna de la conversation animée qu'il menait avec un homme d'une trentaine année et Harry crut avoir une attaque. Il s'Agissait bel et bien de Sirius, personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir de tels yeux.

-Comment ça, si je veux du houx? Grogna-t-il.

-Euh…plait-il?

-Des piles? Non, je n'ai pas fait l'Étude des Moldus… mais j'ai été très doué en soins au créatures magiques! Je vous ai dit que j'avais élevé un Hyppogriffe?

-Sirius, tu ne me reconnais pas? Fit Harry, le plus fort et le plus clairement possible.

é-Si, si! Un Gris du Venezuela, exactement! Comment avez-vous deviner?

-Sirius, par Merlin! C'est moi, Harry!

-Harry? Intervint le deuxième homme, juste derrière Sirius, et Harry crut avoir une attaque. Mais qu'est-ce que…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? Sirius vient d'apparaître ici, il doit dépasser les quatre-vingts ans, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, c'est juste…

-REMUS?! S'étrangla Harry.

-Mais oui, Harry, c'est moi! Qu'est-ce que… on dirait que tu as vieilli, toi aussi!

-Oui, c'est cela. Continua Sirius. Un gris, c'est ce que je viens de dire! Mais dites-moi, qui êtes-vous? Vous ressemblez à ce cher vieux James!

-HAR-RY!! Sirius, c'est moi!

Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent.

-Harry? Mais non, c'est insensé! On dirait plutôt Albus Severus, c'est vrai qu'il a presque dix-sept ans… Rahlala, et moi qui n'ai pas encore son cadeau… je pensais à lui offrir une Flèche d'Argent 43…

-A…Albus Severus? C'est qui, lui? Ron?

-Ton fils, Harry, Albus Severus Potter, en l'honneur de Dumbledore et de Snape…

-En l'honneur de _Snape?_

-Mais oui! Franchement, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?

-Ah, moi aussi j'ai horreur des rats! Intervint Sirius d'une voix eraillé. Dans mon temps, il y avait eu une invasion de rats, vers 1976, et Poudlard a du suspendre les cours durant une semaine… ils n'ont jamais su que c'était moi et James qui les avions importé! Non, mes p'tits gars, les voyous ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Déjà, en 1978, nous venions de quitter Poudlard, et…

Coupant court au discours de Sirius, un éclair blond passa devant eux, manquant d'envoyer Harry –et Dumbledore dans ses bras- à terre. Lucius s'arrêta, un grand sourire au lèvres, juste le temps de crier derrière son épaule « Tu m'attraperas jamais, espèce de lavette! » avant de repartir en courant.

-Maiiiiiis! Arrête toi, bon sang! Souffla une voix épuisée. Harry avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment en se retournant.

-Owh.

Il y avait deux Malefoy exactement identique dans Poudlard. Oy.

-At…. Attends moi!

-Eh, t'es qui, toi, gamin? Questionna Sirius, contrarié qu'on l'aie interrompu.

-Je… Je m'appelle Draco Severus Lucius Malefoy, heureux de vous rencontrer, fit l'autre, répétant apparemment une tirade pré-définie.

-C'est moi où il y a trop de Severus dans cette histoire? Questionna Harry à Ron.

-Severus, c'est le nom de mon parrain, fit l'enfant avec une certaine fierté. Severus Snape. Et c'est le plus meilleur parrain du monde.

-Marin de Fronde? Intervint Sirius. Non, je n'ai jamais été dans la marine… mais j'ai élevé un hyppogriffe, vous savez? C'est mon filleul, Harry, qui me l'avait donné… mais je crois qu'il l'avait volé, en fait…

-Eh, tu traînes, espèce de chochotte! Hurla au loin la voix amusée de Lucius. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco prenne une grande respiration et reparte en courant.

-Ron?

-Oui, Harry?

-Je crois que j'ai mal à la tête.

-Tiens, toi aussi? Incroyable. Mais au moins… Ben! Ne touche pas à l'armure!

Ron se précipita pour arrêter son fils avant qu'il ne tire sur la lance de l'armure juste à coté d'eux, contre le mur. Harry se dit qu'au moins, il n'avait qu'un enfant à surveiller, lui. Jetant un coup d'œil au petit Dumbledore occupé à gazouiller dans ses bras, il se dit cependant que ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait sauver la situation.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER, OUI?! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE J'ÉTAIT MARIÉE!

-Et alors? Moi aussi! Personne ne saura rien, belle jeune femme enflammée! Mais ne laissez pas mon cœur saigner d'un amour impossible, je vous en prie!

Harry se tourna vers la source du tapage, et s'il était déjà choqué, il frôla la syncope à la vision se présentant à lui. Une jolie femme de la mi-vingtaine environ, dotée de cheveux de feu et d'un caractère du même genre, tentait avec fureur de se débarasser d'un grand type un peu plus jeune qu'elle, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers, qui la poursuivait en lui lancant des déclarations d'amour passioné.

-Ginny?! S'exclama Ron.

-James?! Albus Severus?! Ou Harry?! Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont encore reproduits… S'écria Sirius.

Et les deux intéressés se tournèrent vivement vers eux.

-Ron?!

-Si… Rius?!

Okay. Que quelqu'un le réveille, SVP. Les cauchemars envoyés par Voldemort pouvaient être troublants d'ordinaire, mais celui-la était le pire de tous. Peut-être une tactique de déstabilisation?

Au moment où Harry se pinça l'arête du nez dans l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, une main glacée se referma sur la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il eut un nouveau choc; un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans, les cheveux noirs, le regardait avec d'immenses yeux gris. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un nouveau cri lui fit lever la tête, tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait besoin de plus qu'une simple boite d'aspirine.

-Hey, Snivy! Lança James. Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as rapetissé au lavage? Ah non, se reprit-il immédiatement, c'est vrai, tu ne te laves jamais…

Harry regarda dans la direction que visait son père. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux sales et le nez de travers, regardait James d'un air mauvais et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand…

-JAMES POTTER!! Intervint une voix furieuse.

Une adolescente d'au moins quinze ans, les cheveux auburn, venait d'entrer en scène, les poings sur les hanches, l'air complètement enragée. Elle rougit cependant quand ledit James tourna la tête vers elle.

-Oh, désolée, je vous ai prise pour un garçon que je connais, il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…

-Lily, ma belle Lily, c'Est toi? Mais tu as rapetissé aussi, ma parole!?

-James? Fit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…et… Sev'? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? JAMES POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT?!

-Euh… intervint Harry à mi-voix, un peu incertain. Attendez… James Potter, Lily Evans et Severus Snape, c'est ça?

-Mmm-mm, répondit Lily, mais qui êtes-vous? James, c'est ton frère? Cousin?

-Non, non! S'exclama précipitamment Harry. C'est… oh bordel… Écoutez. On est en 1996. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tout le monde ici a rapetissé ou a vieilli, et pour faire une histoire courte… vous êtes mes parents.

-Tous les trois? Fit Ron avec un sourire ironique en désignant Severus d'un signe de tête.

-Euh… enfin, vous deux, vous êtes mes parents, et lui,… lui, ben c'est mon prof de potion, et accessoirement un crétin.

-Mon…fils? Avec lui? Fit Lily d'un air très sceptique.

-Meuh non! Fit James qui ne semblait plus comprendre très bien les choses. Notre kid, Harry, il a pas encore deux ans! Par contre, j'approuve, Snivy est un crétin à la puissance onze sur dix!

-Mais _quel_ kid?! J'ai quinze ans, bon sang, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant! Et puis, ce type a mon âge!

-Un instant, intervint Ginny, qui les observait depuis un moment. C'est de _mon_ mari qu'on parle, là.

-Ton… Ginny?! Tu… On…

-Écoutes, Harry, sincèrement, depuis le temps! Et les enfants, hein? D'ailleurs, c'est à qui, ce bébé dans tes bras?! Ne me dis pas que…

-Mais non! Bafouilla le SESA (Survivant/Élu/Sauveur/Autre). C'est Dumbledore, il a juste… rapetissé...

-Et l'autre gamin qui te tient la main comme si sa survie en dépendait?! Harry, _as-tu quelque chose à me dire?!_

-M'enfin, Ginny! D'abord, j'ai seize ans, alors je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être marié! Ensuite, l'autre gamin, comme tu dis, ben j'en ai aucune idée, il a pas l'air fort bavard (un coup d'œil à l'enfant lui confirma qu'il ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche), le papy qui râle, c'est Sirius, l'autre malade qui te draguait, c'est mon père, la rousse qui l'engueule, c'est ma mère, l'autre qui essaie de discipliner ses enfants, c'est ton frère Ron, et le grand type au grand nez, c'est Snape! Alors tu arrêtes de me traiter d'infidèles, okay?!

Ginny le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Et je te parle même pas des kids Malefoys, gémit-il. Lucius court partout et Draco endure…

C'est le moment que choisi McGonagall pour arriver à son tour en courant, poursuivie par un homme, lui aussi du milieu de la vingtaine, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux longs, brun-roux, noués en catogan par une impressionnante broche de rubis.

-Mais puisque je vous dis de me fiche la paix! S'Exclama la directrice de Gryffondor en allant se réfugier derrière Harry et Ron.

-Comment pouvez-vous ainsi me faire souffrir, ô belle dame de mes rêves? Fit l'autre d'un ton mielleux et poétique.

-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes!! Glappit Minerva, l'air terrorisée.

-Mais, mais, mais! Fit l'autre en jetant un regard circulaire, étonné, au groupe. Tout le monde me connaît, pourtant! Peut-être pas autant que ce cher Salazar, mais je reste…

Il s'interrompit, reportant lentement son regard vers l'enfant qui tenait toujours la main de Harry.

-Sal' ? Demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.

Oy. Songea Harry.

-Mmmh-mmh? Fit le kid.

-Sal', c'est toi?! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que… mais t'a vraiment rapetissé, toi! Qu'est-ce que t'as?! Me dit pas qu'Helga a encore décider de tester ses potions de Jouvence!

-Crétin de Godric, lança soudain l'enfant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tu es peut-être le plus brave sorcier de notre temps, mais certainement pas le plus malin, laisse donc cela à Rowena. Il est clair que nous nous trouvons au milieu d'un bouleversement temporel. La preuve, c'est que celui-là –il pointa Harry du pouce sans lui accorder un regard- a un peu de mon aura, et un peu de la tienne, donc c'est un héritier indirect.

Tout ça d'un coup et sans reprendre sa respiration. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tirade, il recula légèrement dans l'ombre de Harry, indiquant clairement qu'il en avait dit assez.

-Bouleversement temporel? Demanda Minerva. Voilà sans doute qui explique tout… mais… qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer, bon sang? Je ne vois vraiment pas… Londubat. Il faut que je trouve Londubat tout de suite. Il a certainement une part de responsabilité.

Et elle repartit en courant sur ces mots, immédiatement suivie par Godric qui avait bien l'air de penser, lui, que bouleversement temporel ou pas, il convaincrait la femme de… Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la suite.

-Okay… ça y est, j'ai mal au crâne. Gémit Remus, se laissant tomber contre le mur.

-Ah bon?! Moi pas! Rigola James. Ginny s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui, mais il avait apparemment trouvé une autre occupation. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'approcha de Severus, lequel le jaugea avec méfiance.

-Alors, Snivellus de mon cœur! Je crois qu'on avait pas fini notre discussion, l'autre jour, dans les toilettes, nan?

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Potter?! S'exclama le Serpentard avec mépris en s'éloignant de James –qui le ramena aussitôt à lui en lui tirant sur le bras.

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas? Ce doit pourtant être le seul jour de ta vie où tu t'es lavé la tignasse, tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié, d'ailleurs! Faudrait peut-être que j'aille te rafraîchir la mémoire!

Il allait entraîner Snape vers les toilettes quand Remus lui attrapa le bras, le stoppant immédiatement.

-James? C'est moi, Moony. Lâche Severus, il ne t'as rien fait, cesse de draguer ta belle-fille, ne mets pas Lily en colère et écoute ton fils avant que nos cerveaux ne se liquéfient tous.

James le fixa un instant, clignant des yeux d'un air incertain. Après un bref moment, il poussa Snape –qui trébucha sous la surprise- et fit un sourire angélique. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir comme la mort, se relevant en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement a une malédiction.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce qui se passe?

-Le kid l'a dit, fit Snape d'un ton méprisant en pointant l'enfant qui tenait toujours la main de Harry, l'air impassible. Quelqu'un a fait une grosse conneries et ça a créé un paradoxe temporel. Comme Poudlard a gardé la Trace Magique de tous ceux qui y sont passé, j'en déduis que tous les étudiants et professeurs qui y sont passés ont une bonne chance d'atterir ici, à des ages différents. En tout cas, c'est ce que Serpentard pense.

-Ce que _qui_ pense? S'étrangla Ron, fixant Snape avec des yeux ronds.

-Ce que _moi_ je pense, gronda l'enfant accroché à Harry. Je suis Salazar Serpentard, potionniste professionnel et empoisonneur par excellence. Il accorda un signe de tête appréciateur à Severus. Bon raisonnement. Dans ma maison, j'imagine?

-Euh, oui, répondit Snape, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Et il en est fier! S'indigna James.

-Comment? Questionna Sirius. Non, moi non plus je ne souhaitais pas être père! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas été! Mais j'ai eu un filleul, vous savez? En plus, graçe à lui, j'ai élevé un hyppogriffe sauvage! Le digne fils de James, vous savez! Je vous ai déjà raconté…

Personne ne sut ce que Sirius voulait raconter, parce qu'un hurlement hystérique sonnant très féminin leurs perça tous les tympans.

-Toooooooooooom!! Tooooom, est-ce que je peux toucher des cheveux? Ils ont l'air siiiiiiiii doux!

-Mais allez vous me fiche la paix! Gronda une voix inconnue. Et puisque je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Tom! Vol-de-mort! Je m'appelle Voldemort!

Mis à part Sirius qui continuait à radoter et Serpentard qui semblait parti dans sa bulle, tout le monde échangea des regards étonnés, effrayés, consternés ou troublés.

-Rooooh, voyons, Toooom! Je veux bien te donner le surnom que tu veux, mais cesse de me vouvoyer, voyons, tu vas me faire rougir!

-Dites moi que je rêves, gémit Ginny.

Un jeune homme, de la vingtaine lui aussi, les yeux et des cheveux noirs comme la mort. Sa peau pâle et sa grande taille lui donnaient un air imposant, et il était d'une grande beauté. Le suivait en couinant une jeune fille beaucoup moins gâtée par la nature; d'épaisses lunettes donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient énormes et des boutons s'étalaient un peu partout sur son visage; ses cheveux, ternes et bruns, pendaient dans des couettes légèrement emmêlés. Elle suivait le jeune homme avec une expression d'adoration –elle ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

-Myrtle, s'énerva le premier, je ne sais pas comment tu es revenue à la vie, mais si tu ne me laisses pas immédiatement, je jure que tu regretteras la mort rapide et indolore de mon basilic!

-Cesse d'être si vilain, Tommy! Pleurnicha la fille en faisant la moue.

Harry éprouvait une furieuse envie de fondre en sanglot. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête! Il n'avait PAS besoin qu'un jeune Lord Voldemort et qu'une Mimi Geignarde bien vivante vienne s'ajouter à la scène!

-Mon royaume pour des aspirines, gémit Ron.

-Lily Luna?! Intervint une voix claironnante au loin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je veux dire, tu devrais être avec maman et papa à la maison, non?

Et un troisième Harry entra en scène, les cheveux bruns en batailles et les yeux verts brillants, avec des lunettes mais sans cicatrices. Oy. C'est qui, lui?

-Albus Severus? S'étonna Sirius, tandis que Voldemort stupéfixait Mimi dans un accès de rage. Mais que fais-tu ici, à Poudlard? Je croyais que tu avais un nouvel emploi, près de ton frère?

-Albus… Ron? J'ai peur de comprendre…

-Ben… je sais pas… la dernière fois que je l'aie vu, Albus Severus avait même pas dix ans….

-Une minute! S'exclama Snape. Pourquoi vous parlez de moi, encore?

-Oncle Ron?! C'est toi? Et c'est qui, l'autre? Il ressemble aux photos que m'man m'a montré de monsieur Snape!

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, essayant de déterminer qui était qui et ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. Le jeune Serpentard se détacha soudain de Harry pour se glisser silencieusement vers Voldemort. Le Gryffondor se recula de la scène, s'appuyant sur un mur, totalement désespéré.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que toute cette histoire?

**Effectivement, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore inventé comme emmerdes aux pauvres persos de JK qui m'avaient rien fait? :p**

**Reviews, please!**


	3. Plan de match!

**Âges des personnages nommés lors du chapitre précédent :**

**Albus Dumbledore :** 2 ans

**Ben Weasley : **5 ans

**Éli et Joe Weasley : **7 ans

**Tim Weasley, Lucius et Draco Malefoy : **8 ans

**Ann et Ève Weasley : **10 ans

**Théodoric Weasley et Salazar Serpentard : **12 ans

**Mimi Geignarde (Myrtle) : **Vivante, 14 ans

**Severus Snape et Albus Severus Potter : **15 ans

**Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle et Lily Evans :**16 ans

**James Potter : **20 ans

**Lord Voldemort (à ce niveau-là, on peut encore l'appeler Tom Jedusor, surtout si on souhaite mourir dans d'atroces souffrances très prochainement) : **21 ans

**Godric Gryffondor : **23 ans

**Ginny Weasley : **25 ans

**Remus Lupin : **33 ans

**Ron Weasley : **41 ans

**Sirius Black : **83 ans

**Minerva McGonagall : **Euh… âge de Minerva dans le sixième bouquin.

**(quelques notes de l'auteur, en gras dans le texte, devraient faciliter la lecture de la fic) **

-Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle! Hurla un Seamus Finnigan de la cinquantaine, légèrement courbé mais visiblement très motivé à accomplir sa tâche. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, réunion dans la Grande Salle!

-Non mais ça va, on a compris! Grinça Rita Skeeter, seize ans et toutes ses dents, en passant dignement devant lui, le nez en l'air.

-Je le savais! Vociférait le profeseur Trelawney –rendue une mignonette jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, avec ses grandes lunettes et des couette blondes-, je le savais! J'ai regardé dans la mare au fond du jardin et j'ai vu l'Apaco… L'Aco… la Fin du monde!

-Mais oui, Sybille, mais oui, approuva Minerva McGonagall en poussant la fillette devant elle. Suivez donc mademoiselle Skeeter à la Grande Salle… pour l'amour du ciel, Argus!

Elle s'approcha d'un adolescent de moins de quinze ans, grand et échalat à l'air terrorisé, qui regardait tout autour de lui avec une expression de terreur intense. Il se recula contre le mur dès qu'elle l'approcha, formant précipitamment une croix en joignant ses doigts, marmonnant une étrange phrase latine… « Vade Retro Satanas »…

-Argus, ça suffit! Je sais que tu n'as jamais vu de magie jusqu'à présent, mais tes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers, et même s'ils ne t'en ont jamais parlé, il n'y a aucun danger… allez, suis les autres jusqu'à la grande salle, on va vous expliquer tout ça, d'accord? Il ne t'arrivera rien… c'est bien, vas-y.

Elle attendit que le couloir se soit vidé, envoyant des instructions à tout ceux qui étaient trop perdus, pour finalement se laisser glisser le long du mur quand un Alastor Maugrey de huit ans disparut à l'angle d'un couloir après avoir longuement inspecté ledit couloir avec un miroir de poche. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et entreprit de se calmer. Non, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps… les Fondateurs eux-mêmes étaient présent, ils allaient réussir à remettre la situation à la normale. Tout allait bien aller…

Après une ou deux minutes, elle se releva et se dirigea à son tour d'un pas digne vers la Grande Salle. Albus n'était pas en état de les aider, et en tant que vice directrice, elle allait devoir prendre le commandement de l'école jusqu'à ce que la situation soit arrangé.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide…

Roy suivit docilement les instructions qu'on lui donna et se rendit sagement dans la Grande Salle. Bien qu'il notait quelques différences dans les portraits qu'il croisait ou dans la disposition des armures et des décorations murales, il reconnaissait facilement le Poudlard qu'il avait si souvent visité, enseignant parfois mais sans jamais y avoir étudier –chose qu'il trouvait très dommage. Entrant dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers la table qu'il savait être celle des Serdaigles. Il s'était toujours dit que si on l'avait réparti, il aurait atterri là-bas. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui.

Il observa avec une certaine compassion celle qui semblait être la directrice actuelle se diriger vers la table des professeur. À peine eut-elle prit place à l'avant que le silence fut presque complet dans la pièce. Il y avait encore quelques cris de bébés et des chuchotements indistincts. La femme, qui portait une longue robe verte et noire et un chignon serré, éclaircit sa gorge sèche, visiblement nerveuse. Sa voix sonnait un peu rauque quand elle parla finalement.

-Eh bien, hum, bonjour, bienvenue, ou rebienvenu, à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, nous sommes actuellement en 1996. Il semble que notre école se trouve au cœur d'un grand bouleversement temporel. Pour nous en sortir et tous retourner à notre époque habituel, nous allons devoir collaborer et tous travailler ensemble. Puis-je compter sur vous?

Il y eut des murmures et des cris approbateurs, des signes de tête solennel et des serments magiques. Certains, par contre, se contentaient de regarder la femme d'un air qui exprimait très clairement le rôle qu'ils comptaient jouer dans le retour à la normal : spectateur. Roy, lui, hocha la tête tout en sachant que le professeur McGonagall avait peu de chance de l'apercevoir. Celle-ci eut un sourire qui semblait un peu nerveux.

-Je vais distribuer les responsabilités que j'aimerais vous voir endosser, continua-t-elle en tentant sans grand succès de ne pas avoir une voix trop étranglée. Tout d'abord… Miss Lily Evans?

Une rouquine, qui jusque là avait été occupée à disputer copieusement un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, croyant visiblement qu'il était le responsable de toute cette situation, se releva immédiatement à la table des Gryffondors, apparemment prête à s'acquitter de la mission qu'on lui donnerais, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Ainsi que Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood? Continua la directrice.

Une jeune femme de la trentaine, à trois siège de Roy, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Lily Evans. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale tombaient sur son dos, dénudé par une sorte de corset à plume rouge vif. Son regard pensif et rêveur lui valut un coup d'œil incertain et un peu déchanté de la rousse.

-Et Lily Luna Potter? **(NDA : Elle a entendu son nom dans le couloir et a décidé de la joindre aux deux autres filles parce que leurs prénoms sonnaient bien ensemble et qu'au point où ils en étaient, hein)**

Juste en face des deux femmes s'en leva une troisième, d'à peine quinze ans. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre adolescente, ses cheveux auburn semblant presque briller de la même façon. Son regard bleu avait quelque chose de sévère, d'autoritaire qui fit sourire Roy.

-Je voudrais que vous dressiez une sorte de liste…indiqua McGonagall. Que vous recensiez toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école actuellement, et l'âge qu'elles ont. J'espère que cette situation ne durera pas, mais il faut être paré à toutes éventualités. En sentez-vous capables?

Evans fit un signe de tête affirmatif, Potter hocha solennellement et Lovegood eut un grand sourire tout en lancant joyeusement :

-Bien sur, professeur, avec plaisir! Ça va être vraiment amusant!

Ce qui lui valu des regards réprobateurs ou perplexes, ainsi que quelques coup d'oeils amusés. La directrice eut un soupir puis fit un vague signe de la main aux trois femmes pour qu'elles se rassoient tout en détournant le regard (il était vrai que le… vêtement de la blonde faisait mal aux yeux). Elle sembla réfléchir un bref instant, puis appela :

-J'aimerais avoir à l'avant les fondateurs de l'école. Messieurs Gryffondors et Serpentards, Miss Poufsouffle et Serdaigle?

Les quatre nommés se levèrent de leurs tables respectives et se rendirent à l'avant sous les murmures des personnes présentes. Roy sourit. Rowena ne devait pas dépasser les six ans et trottinait avec peine pour suivre les autres, sous les coups d'oeils mi-inquiets, mi-exaspéré de Salazar. Godric avait un air conquérant et joyeux, tandis que Helga avait environ une trentaine d'année, un peu grassette et portant un sourire bienveillant.

-Une telle organisation est absolument désespérante, siffla Serpentard, suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tout le monde. Je ne peux pas croire que notre école ai à ce point régressé!

-Allons, Salazar, lança doucement la petite Rowena, un accident peut arriver à tout le monde! D'ailleurs, toi-même, prends cet incident avec le pentacle, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de quinze ans…

-Tais-toi, Rowena, tais-toi! J'étais… jeune, c'est tout!

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez encore vos, euh… vos souvenirs, faute d'un meilleurs terme? Demanda McGonagall d'un air perplexe.

-Poudlard est le résultat de notre magie, expliqua immédiatement Helga. Si nos corps ont été affectés par l'accident, notre magie, elle, est resté totalement intacte, et par conséquent, nos souvenirs aussi. Mais je ne me rappelais pas que Sal' était aussi trognon quand il était petit!

-Dis ainsi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me manger, grommela Serpentard.

La directrice les fixa un instant en clignât des yeux avec perplexité (ce n'était visiblement pas la vision qu'elle avait eu jusque là des fondateurs de l'école…) puis secoua la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la grande salle toujours silencieuse.

-J'aimerais également avoir l'aide de monsieur Potter.

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Trois Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard. Les cinq hommes –tous âgés entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans- échangèrent des regards perplexes. Ils étaient tous presque identiques, chacun ne se différenciant des autres que par_ un_ aspect : l'un d'eux était roux, par exemple. Leur aura magique était presque semblable, aussi –quoique l'un des Gryffondor avait une part de magie n'étant pas la sienne. Fait étrange.

-Mais vous êtes qui, vous? S'étonna celui-là même qui avait un peu de la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Moi, c'est Aïdan Potter, salua le Serdaigle. Par comparaison aux autres, il était plutôt bien coiffé. Vous êtes?

-Vous vous moquez de moi? S'exclama un des Gryffondor, qui avait des yeux noisettes. Je suis James Potter et, par la barbe de Merlin, Aïdan Potter est mon _père_!

L'expression du jeune homme fit tiquer Roy. Barbe? Merlin?

-Une minute, c'est moi, James Potter! S'offusqua le dernier des trois Gryffondor, celui qui avait les cheveux roux. James Sirius Potter, mon père s'appelle Harry Potter!

-Un instant, rétorqua celui qui avait une cicatrice, je ne suis le père de personne, moi, et James Potter est mon père –et que je sache, Sirius n'était pas son deuxième prénom!

En dépit des capacités mentales au-dessus de la moyenne de Roy, la conversation devenait difficile à suivre. Et le nom de Potter semblait se répèter un peu trop souvent.

-Un instant, intervint calmement le Serpentard, le seul du lot qui ne portait pas de lunettes. Harry Potter est aussi mon père, et James Sirius est mon frère. Notre grand-père s'appelait aussi James, si cela peut éclaircir les choses. Et je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter.

-Pardon?! S'étrangla celui qui avait les yeux noisettes. _Severus_ Potter?! Impossible! Jamais un Potter n'aurait le culot de donner le prénom de cet idiot à sa descendance!

L'arbre généalogique approximatif de tous ces hommes s'établissait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Roy. Oh bon sang, les explications seraient houleuse… La directrice dut se faire la même réflexion car elle lança :

-Messieurs Potter, ayez donc la gentillesse de venir a l'avant… nous éclaircirons tout cela plus tard. (Les cinq hommes s'exécutèrent lentement tout en continuant à se chamailler.) J'aimerais à présent avoir à l'avant monsieur Severus Snape.

Roy nota avec amusement qu'elle utilisait à présent le nom complet de la personne qu'elle appelait, sans doute dans le but d'éviter de telles situations. De la table des Serpentard se leva un adolescent un peu vouté avec des cheveux noirs et légèrement gras. Il ne put pas faire un pas avant que l'un de ceux qui s'appelait James Potter ne s'exclame :

-Kowaaaaa?! Pas question que je « coopère » avec Snivellus!

-Et en plus, c'est un mangemort! Rétorqua furieusement celui qui portait une cicatrice au front.

-Et je refuse de collaborer avec lui avant qu'il ne lave ses cheveux! Réattaqua James.

-Maiiis! S'exclama le Serpentard, choqué. P'pa –Harry, tu dis tout le temps que c'est l'homme le plus brave que tu as jamais connu et c'est pour ça que tu m'as donné son nom!

-J'ai fait ça, moi? S'étonna à nouveau le balafré.

-C'est vrai, ajouta le rouquin –James Sirius. Quoique je suis d'accord avec grand'pa, il aurais vraiment interêt à se laver les cheveux…

-Je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, junior, sourit ledit grand'pa en serrant la main du jeune homme.

-S'il vous plait! Intervint à nouveau la directrice. Mr Potter… Enfin, Harry, s'il vous plait. Severus n'est pas plus un Mangemort que je ne le suis moi-même. James, ayez l'obligeance de la fermer si vous n'avez que ce genre de commentaires à nous servir. Et Severus, venez ici! Insista-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme finit par capituler et se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers la table des enseignants. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Roy ne put s'empêcher de penser à une araignée en regardant sa démarche trop rapide et trop sèche…

La directrice reprit la parole :

-Pour les autres, j'aimerais que les Poufsouffles se rendent aux cuisines pour aider les elfes si besoin est –et le besoin sera surement, au nombre de personne que nous sommes actuellement. Les Serdaigles, ayez l'obligeance d'arranger la grande salle et le hall en dortoir, ceux-ci seront beaucoup trop petits actuellement. Les Serpentards, faisez le tour du château et ramenez avec vous tout les gens que vous trouverez. Quant aux Gryffondor, aidez ceux d'entre nous qui sont trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour savoir qui ils sont et expliquez la situation à tous ceux qui seront ramenés par les Serpentards. Ceux qui ont une idée de la manière dont nous pourrons régler toute cette histoire, de même que ceux qui croient pouvoir nous apporter un coup de main, sont attendus immédiatement à la Salle sur Demande.

Elle descendit immédiatement de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des enseignants et sortit d'un pas vif de la grande Salle, avec Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Snape, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, et Potter sur ses talons. Quelques personnes se levèrent précipitamment pour se joindre à eux tandis qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute dans la Salle sur Demande. Les autres s'activèrent presque au même moment, se levant en se mettant tous brusquement a parler et à se lever pour s'aquitter –ou pas- de leurs missions. Roy se glissa rapidement à la suite de celui qui s'appelait Snape. Il avait une vague idée de comment il pourrait venir en aide à la directrice.

Il suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au septième étage, jetant un regard perplexe à la tapisserie qui s'étalait sur le mur. À son époque, la Salle sur Demande était masquée par une immense peinture sur laquelle se trouvait une peuplade de Sylphides sauvages. S'étalait à présent sur le mur l'étrange spectacle d'un homme portant un tutu rose et froufroutant qui semblait essayer d'apprendre l'art de la danse à trois trolls des montagnes qui le fixaient avec interêt, se demandant probablement s'il était comestible. La directrice ne leur accorda pas un regard, passant rapidement trois fois devant la tapisserie, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait étrangement pressée, et ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer dans la pièce dès qu'une porte fut apparue.

Il fut le dernier à entrer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait à se joindre à eux. La pièce s'était aménagé en une agréable salle de réunion, avec une trentaine de sièges de styles, de tailles et de couleur différents épars autour d'une immense table de bois. Un feu ronronnait dans une cheminée de pierre, un peu plus loin. Les murs avaient pris une couleur crème et une décoration simple mais originale donnait à la pièce un aspect ensoleillé. Des bibliothèques s'étalaient sur les murs. Joli.

Les gens prirent place autour de la table, discutant entre eux pour la plupart. Anxieux ou excités, ils murmuraient précipitamment avec leurs voisins. Roy prit place sur une chaise de bois foncé sur laquelle était posé un petit coussin vert. Il se retrouva entre l'adolescent aux cheveux gras –Snape?- qui gardait un air renfrogné et un jeune homme blond et souriant qui devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge. Le blond se pencha vers lui.

-Gellert, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Gellert Grindelwald. **(NDA : Si, si, j'ai osé placer un Grindelwald ado dans ma fic)**

Roy envisagea un instant d'ignorer l'adolescent. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur. L'autre aimait visiblement tout contrôler et tout avoir d'une façon pratiquement malsaine. Son aura magique était également très étrange. Sombre mais brillante. Heureusement, Roy n'eut pas à se décider, car McGonagall reprit la parole.

-Eh bien, miss, messieurs, je ne vous cacherai pas que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous pouvons faire dans cette situation… j'attends vos suggestions!

-En premier lieu, lança sans hésiter un jeune homme ténébreux **(NDA : Voldemort) **avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, assis à coté de la directrice, garder le ministère en dehors de l'affaire. Ces imbéciles ne feront que compliquer les choses.

-J'approuve, grommela le garçon qui portait une cicatrice. Suffit de voir comme ils ont mis deux ans à accepter l'idée que Voldemort soit de retour…

Cette phrase très énigmatique n'évoquait rien à Roy, pas plus que le nom de Voldemort, mais il semblait avoir une signification particulière pour la plupart des personnes autour de la table qui eurent un frisson ou grimacèrent. L'homme aux yeux noirs eut un grand sourire.

-Si je puis me permettre, commença Helga Poufsouffle, qui n'avait pas non plus réagit, si le problème est bel et bien relié au Temps, on pourrait aller lui demander gentiment de tout remettre en ordre.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Roy trouvait l'idée sensée, mais difficile. Contacter le temps était une chose très compliquée… Cependant, il ne comprenait pas les regards perplexes que les gens jetaient à Helga. Qu'y avait-il de si étrange?

-Madame Poufsouffle, fit finalement une femme de la cinquantaine, **(NDA : Hermione) **avec une broussaille énorme de cheveux bruns virant sur le gris en certains endroits, d'un ton qui se voulait apparemment rassurant. Sans vouloir vous offenser, le voyage dans le temps que vous avez fait a du vous secouer… on ne peut pas parler au temps comme à une _personne_…

Oh, c'était donc cela, réalisa Roy avec un hochement de tête amusé. Il avait oublié à quel point l'année dans laquelle il se trouvait était avancée. Le Temps étant un être très discret, sa présence avait du être oubliée, ou tout au moins son aspects, ou les moyens de le contacter…

-Idiote, siffla aussitôt Serpentard. Le Temps serait gravement offensé de votre point de vue! **(façon chapelier fou)**

-Le temps, expliqua plus calmement Gryffondor, est un être à par entière. Il a pour seule fonction de s'assurer que les choses suivent un rythme normal. Face à un tel bouleversement, il ne pourra pas rester inactif…

-Admettons que le Temps soit une… une personne, accorda un homme aux yeux dorés, que Roy reconnut aussitôt comme un loup-garou. Comment pourrions nous le contacter? Je doute qu'il suffise de demander la maison de monsieur le temps par voie de cheminette…

-Cheminette? Questionna Gryffondor d'un air intéressé. Roy lui-même était plutôt intrigué.

-Il faut utiliser un rituel d'invocation, répondirent en même temps Salazar et l'homme ténébreux, qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Tu es mon héritier, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Salazar. Je l'ai senti tout a l'heure.

-Exact, sourit Voldemort avec une fierté non dissimulée.

-Lui aussi, cependant, déclara Serpentard en pointant Harry. Il a la même senteur que ma Magie. Mais celle de Godric aussi. C'est étrange. C'est ton fils avec l'héritier de Gryffondor? Questionna-t-il en pointant le père de Harry –James? Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, de même que Voldemort.

-Jamais! Sifflèrent-ils au même moment.

-Ce môme (il pointa Harry à nouveau) est peut-être l'héritier de Gryffondor, je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de le détruire il y a des années, mais à cause de son idiote de mère, ma Magie s'est retournée contre moi et j'ai failli y rester… d'autant que j'ai accidentellement légué des pouvoirs à cet idiot.

-Dites donc, poli, vous! S'insurgea Harry avec colère.

-Des pouvoirs? S'étonna Salazar. Comme quoi?

-Le Fourchelangue, par exemple…

-Donc ce jeunôt est autant lion que serpent…

-Exact, répondit Godric avec interêt. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis…

-J'en fais mon élève! Décrètèrent-ils au même moment. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard

-Cet enfant est _mon_ héritier, Sal'. T'as qu'à prendre le ténébreux –Voldemort, là- à ta charge.

-C'est peut-être ton héritier, mais il a également mes pouvoirs! Et celui-ci n'a aucunement besoin de mon aide, il est presque aussi puissant que moi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'occuper de mon héritier! Tiens, occupe toi de lui –Godric pointa l'adolescent à la droite de Roy-, il est de ta maison et fier de l'être et il a une puissance très considérable!

-Occupe toi de lui, alors! Rétorqua Salazar en pointant à nouveau James. C'est autant ton héritier que l'autre, voir un peu plus!

-Excusez-moi? Intervint Minerva. Sans offense pour qui que ce soit, cette conversation est inutile. Il n'est pas question de prendre qui que ce soit en apprentissage, d'autant que cette situation est temporaire.

-Une minute! Coupa Voldemort. Et moi, alors? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir la formation de Serpentard? Je suis son descendant!

-Parce que tu es de sang-mêlé, renifla Salazar sans grand interêt.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles. Les joues pâles de Voldemort se marbrèrent de plaques rouges tandis que tous les autres échangeaient des regards perplexes.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien compris? Demanda James, incrédule. Voldemort, le psychopathe, le tueur, celui qui assassine tout ce dont le sang n'est pas pur depuis trois générations minimum, est de _sang-mêlé_?!

-Taisez-vous, taisez-vous! Siffla Voldemort, furieux. Taisez vous où je vous découpe en rondelle que je donne a manger aux Sombrals, j'arrache vos paupières que je transformerai en…

-Ça va, ça va, on a compris l'idée, ricana James. Pas si fier de son maître, maintenant, hein? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers Snape.

-Ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas… bafouilla l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement.

-Il est aussi de Sang-Mêlé, déclara Serpentard sans s'émouvoir de tout ce qu'il avait provoqué plus tôt. Quoiqu'il a de puissantes envies de meurtre sur celui de ses géniteurs qui est un Moldu.

Cette fois, pas de doute, Snape avait bien viré au rouge alors qu'il dévisageait Serpentard, la bouche ouverte, l'air choqué.

-Je ne… il… il n'a pas… il le mérite! Tenta-t-il de se défendre. Vous feriez pareil à ma place, ajouta-t-il avec un regard circulaire autour de lui, comme s'il mettait au défi quelqu'un de le contredire.

-Vouloir tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne nous a pas légué un arbre généalogique qui remonte à Merlin, renifla James avec mépris. Jamais aucun autre que toi ne penserait à un truc pareil, Snivellus.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Potter, et ce n'est pas seulement…

-S'il vous plait! Lança à nouveau McGonagall avec un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant. Je vous en prie, pourrions nous poursuivre…?

-Je disais donc, déclara Serpentard comme si rien du tout ne s'était passé, qu'il faut faire un rituel d'invocation pour demander au Temps de nous venir en aide.

-Et comment on l'invoque, monsieur le temps? Questionna James Sirius.

-D'abord, espèce d'ignare, lança Salazar avec mépris, l'entité qu'est le Temps se rapprocherait plus d'une femme que d'un homme. Ensuite, il faudrait utiliser certains ingrédients particulier, un pentacle spécial,…

-Je m'en occuperai avec toi, Sal', suggéra Gryffondor d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Serpentard d'un air sceptique. Tu te rappelleras où se trouve l'est et l'ouest, cette fois?

Roy dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. La dernière fois où les deux hommes avaient tentés de réaliser un pentacle magique, ils avaient eut d'énooormes problèmes à cause de la difficulté de Godric à reconnaître les points cardinaux. **(1) **Celui-ci vira pratiquement a la même couleur que sa robe.

-Mais oui, mais oui, marmonna-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, je… commença McGonagall pour être brutalement interrompu quand un cri perçant retentit dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, avec des couettes blondes et d'immenses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir des yeux immenses, entra dans la pièce en courant pour se réfugier derrière Helga Poufsouffle, qui lui jeta un regard confus.

-Elle change de couleur! Beugla la fillette. Elle change de couleur!

Un instant plus tard entra effectivement dans la pièce une autre fillette, plus jeune que la première, qui arborait une étrange teinte rouge foncée et dont les oreilles fumaient littéralement. Roy écarquilla les yeux de surprise –il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça!

-Retire ça! S'écria l'enfant en foncant sur celle avec de grandes lunettes. Retire ça tout de suite! Mes cheveux ne sont pas _bizarres_, ils sont roses! Roses, pas bizarres!

La première enfant couina de terreur et se cacha un peu plus dans les jupons de Helga.

-Mais ils _sont_ bizarres! Protesta l'enfant. Personne n'a les cheveux roses! Et là, tu es toute rouges!

-C'est même pas ma faute, d'abord! Geignit l'enfant, reprenant peu à peu une teinte normale au fur et à mesure que sa colère se calmait. C'est parce que je suis une métra… méta… métramofr… en tout cas, je change de forme, d'abord!

-Nymphadora? S'étonna la directrice en écarquillant les yeux. Aussitôt, l'enfant repris une teinte tomate.

-Tonks! Je m'appelle Tonks!

-Désolé, Tonks. S'excusa immédiatement la femme. C'est… oh, Morgane…

Morgane? Roy eut à nouveau un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Morgane venait faire là-dedans?

-Écoute, Tonks, retourne dans la Grande Salle et trouve And…. Ta maman. Ou ton papa, d'accord? (la jeune fille hocha la tête) Très bien. Sybille, suis-la, et cherche donc monsieur Alberforth Dumbledore, d'accord? Il sera facile à trouver, il se promène avec une chèvre. Dis-lui de venir dans le bureau du directeur.

Les deux enfants aquiescèrent en quittant la pièce, la petite métamorphage en reprenant une couleur de peau normale et des cheveux d'un rose vif. L'autre s'éloigna de quelques pas mais s'abstint cette fois de tout commentaires.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a une autre suggestion? Demanda la directrice en essuyant le filtre de sueur qui couvrait son front.

-Je vais aller chercher la source directe du problème et essayer de voir pour une solution rapide, déclara Snape. Y'a rien à perdre et ça m'éloigneras de lui, ajouta-t-il en pointant Potter Senior qui eut un sourire de requin.

-Je viens aussi, avança Harry –c'était bien le nom du balafré?-, faisant gémir Snape.

-Moi aussi, ajouta le Potter de Serpentard, là, Albus Severus.

-Très bien, alors bonne chance à vous trois. Accorda la directrice. Pour les autres, trouvez vous une occupation, allez aidez les autres ou cogitez pour me trouver une idée géniale, voulez-vous? Je vais aller rejoindre Alberforth dans le bureau du directeur, s'il a un âge suffisant je le placerai à la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard –on ne sait jamais… Maintenez une certaine garde de cette pièce au cas où –ce seras en quelque sorte notre siège social jusqu'à ce que cette situation ne s'améliore, d'accord?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Godric et Salazar l'imitèrent, de même que Snape et deux des Potter. Les autres se levèrent tranquillement en se remettant à discuter ou restèrent assis en fixant le vide d'un air pensif. Roy, lui, se releva précipitamment pour se lancer à la suite de la directrice. Grindelwald, le jeune blond, lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il rattrappa la femme dans le couloir, et l'interpella.

-Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plait!

La directrice se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait totalement épuisée.

-Oui, monsieur? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je crois qu'il y aurait un moyen très simple de garder les choses secrètes pour l'instant –en attendant d'avoir une solution. Il suffirait d'un Charme de Ops, qui projeteras une sorte d'écho du « normal » au reste du monde, autour de Poudlard.

-Ma foi, si vous réunissez suffisamment de personnes pour jeter ce sort sur toute l'école, allez-y, concéda la directrice.

-Je crois pouvoir le faire à moi seul, madame. Exposa doucement Roy.

-À vous seul, vraiment? Répéta sceptiquement la directrice. Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes exactement?

-Roy, madame. Répondit l'homme. Roy Merlin.

**Pour ceux ne l'ayant pas reconnu, c'est une référence à la fic ****Si Godric avait eu une boussole**** de Elleay Sahbel. Elle est en pause pour l'instant mais je vous la recommande –elle est vraiment amusante ;)**

**Et oui, je devais finir ainsi… ;) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! Personnellement, je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de ce chapitre, qui sert essentiellement de transition… J'espère que le point de vue ne vous auras pas trop mélangés… et que l'intervention de Merlin était une bonne idée…:/**

**L'histoire commenceras réellement au prochain chapitre seulement, avec les diverses tentatives des gens pour retourner à leurs époques, et les situation que cela pourrait créer…**

**À venir : les amours de Minerva McGonagall, de Regulus Black et de Argus Rusard (Mais non, pas tous les trois ensembles! (frisson)) ;**

**La raison pour laquelle Trevor essaie toujours d'échapper à Neville;**

**Ou comment Hermione prouva une bonne fois pour toute sa reconnaissance et son amour envers la bibliothèque de Poudlard en sauvant ses précieux ouvrages d'une psychopathe;**

**Et plus encore ;)**

**Verdict?**


	4. En avant la musique

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Alors encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! :D Elles me font vraiment très plaisir! Et, comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarqué mes idiotes fautes (faisez... j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça...), j'ai reçu l'aide de Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuhua (on applaudit bien fort) pour ce chapitre! ^^**

**Quant au rythme de publication, j'essaierai d'être régulière (environ un chapitre/semaine)... promis, promis!**

**Âges des nouveaux personnages :**

**Rowena Serdaigle : **6 ans

**Nymphadora Tonks : **8 ans

**Sybille Trelawney: **12 ans

**Argus Rusard : **14 ans

**Lily Luna Potter: **15 ans

**Rita Skeeter et Gellert Grindelwald :**16 ans

**James Sirius Potter **: 22 ans

**Aïdan Potter (père de James) : **24 ans

**Luna Lovegood : **29 ans

**Roy Merlin : **31 ans

**Helga Poufsouffle : **33 ans

**Seamus Finnigan : **51 ans

**Hermione Granger : **53 ans

-Oh bon sang, comme cet endroit m'avait manqué! S'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la bibliothèque, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Son dos légèrement voûté et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient la seule chose qui avait changé depuis son dernier passage dans les immenses archives de l'école. Elle avait toujours la même expression révérente et émerveillée.

-Pas étonnant, à votre âge, ricana une adolescente en entrant à sa suite. Son teint pâle contrastait drastiquement avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient trop ternes et ses sourcils trop épais pour qu'elle soit vraiment jolie, mais la robe, d'un tissu couteux et doux couleur émeraude, et les bijoux d'argents massif à son cou et à ses oreilles, indiquait son statut social élevé. Elle gardait un air renfrogné mais moqueur.

-Allons, mademoiselle, réprimanda Roy en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur autour de lui. L'âge n'est que sagesse, après tout!

-La sagesse est le peigne qu'on reçoit quand on est chauve, énonça l'adolescente. C'est ce que dit toujours ma mère.

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est, ta mère? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton courroucé.

-Nan, tu peux pas. Mais moi, c'est Eileen Prince, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

-Eileen Prince? Répéta Hermione avec incrédulité, au point d'en oublier d'être désagréable. La… la mère de Snape?

-Je ne suis la mère de personne, voyons! Cracha Eileen en dévisageant Hermione comme si elle était particulièrement folle. J'ai quinze ans, bon sang!

-B-Bien sûr, se reprit Hermione. Disons juste… ce n'est rien, c'est juste… laissez tomber.

-Mouais, répondit Eileen en contemplant encore la Gryffondor un instant avec un mépris évident. Alors, par où on cherche pour commencer? Merlin?

-Appelez-moi Roy, s'il vous plait, incita l'homme. Eh bien, je crois que nous devrions-

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri joyeux et presque sauvage. Un instant plus tard, une explosion sonore retentit dans la bibliothèque, leur faisant tous ouvrir de grands yeux. Hermione chercha du regard l'origine du bruit. Elle ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver : une autre adolescente, les cheveux colorés en un bleu électrique et attachés en deux couettes d'enfants, et vêtu d'une mini-jupe de jeans, déchirées sur les bords avec des collants résilles noirs et une sorte de haut moulant d'un rose éclatant à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique appelé les _Mytho-logiques_, se glissait joyeusement sur une des échelles qui bordait les rangées de livres.

-Wouuuuuhouuuu! S'écria la jeune fille avec une émotion proche de l'hystérie. Son long nez un peu tordu et ses pommettes relevées rappelaient quelqu'un à Hermione…

-Mrs Pince?! S'exclama-t-elle, complètement incrédule. La jeune fille jeta vers elle un regard mi-perplexe, mi-amusé.

-Irma, rectifia l'adolescente. Madame, c'est pour les vieux!

Elle sauta en bas de l'étagère et atterrit sans difficulté visible sur la pointe de ses bottes à talon hauts rouges. Elle jaugea un moment du regard Hermione, Roy et Eileen, fit claquer sa langue puis farfouilla un moment dans un sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Après un instant, elle en tira un paquet de cigarettes moldues et un briquet. Sans trop s'émouvoir du regard spécialement étonné de ses spectateurs, elle alluma la cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de ranger le briquet dans son sac. Elle en tira une bouffée avant de relever les yeux vers Hermione, qui continuait de la fixer avec horreur.

-Bon, ben s'cuzez pardon, j'ai à faire! Lança-t-elle en faisant demi-tour et en rebalançant son sac sur son épaule. Aspirant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, elle sortit sa baguette d'une de ses bottes et l'agita avec un grand sourire en direction d'une étagère. Aussitôt, tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand vacarme qui couvrit l'exclamation horrifiée d'Hermione.

-C'était la section sur les créatures mythologiques! Gémit-elle. Non mais ça va pas?

Seul un rire aigu et amusé lui répondit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu glisser un mot, une musique sortie de nulle part retentit dans toute la bibliothèque. Une voix masculine et sonore rugit brusquement :

_Heeeee who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of beiiiiiiing a maaaaan! _**(Bat Country de Avenged Sevenfold, que je vous recommande fortement)**

Des guitares et une batteries démarrèrent et en un instant, le son était tellement fort que Roy n'entendait plus les hurlements stridents et désespérés d'Hermione. Eileen, elle, jeta un coup d'œil un peu incertain autour d'elle avant de se glisser subtilement vers la porte et de sortir en courant de la bibliothèque. Roy hésita quelques secondes, tira Hermione par la manche en lui indiquant la porte d'un signe de tête (elle le foudroya d'un regard qui le fit grimacer) puis fit surgir ses instincts de Serpentard et suivit les traces d'Eileen.

Hermione, restée seule avec la jeune Irma, fit craquer ses vieilles jointures, sa nuque, ses poignets, ses genoux et ses coudes, foudroyant du regard l'endroit ou s'était un instant plus tôt trouvée la vandale. Ainsi, ni Merlin ni la mère du terrible Severus Snape n'avaient le courage d'affronter une adolescente arrogante et rebelle? Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. La bibliothèque avait été sa meilleure amie pendant de longues années, et elle avait toujours pu y trouver tout ce qu'elle y voulait… il ne sera pas dit qu'Hermione Granger-Weasley laisserait une espèce de gangster de pacotille la massacrer!

Sur ces pensées brillantes et déterminées, la Gryffondor lâcha un cri de guerre (rendu inaudible par le _No one can save me and you know I don't wan't your attention_ du chanteur), tira sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe, et s'élança à la poursuite de la bibliothécaire rajeunie.

* * *

-Éli, Joe! Non! Lâchez ça tout de suite!

Ron se précipita vers les jumeaux qui étaient occupés à décrocher un tableau du mur, dans lequel s'agitait le Chevalier du Catogan et son petit poney. Il leur enleva des mains –déclenchant au passage les pleurs immédiats et simultanés des deux gamins- et le raccrocha hors de portée sous les insultes et les jurons dudit Chevalier. Il s'excusa maladroitement avant de brusquement se retourner quand quelque chose d'humide lui atterrit sur la poitrine. Avec dégoût, il constata que le jeune Dumbledore, toujours dans ses bras, venait de lui vomir dessus. Le bambin émit une sorte de « yeuk » avant de tourner la tête.

Ron poussa un soupir sonore. Il n'était vraiment pas doué quand il devait s'occuper de tous ses enfants en même temps… d'habitude, c'était Hermione qui s'en occupait, quand il n'était pas à la maison. Lui n'était pas doué pour les gérer tous… Théodoric et les jumelles, Ann et Ève, étaient contrôlables (quoique Hermione lui signalait fréquemment que leur plus vieux serait bientôt un adolescent), mais Tim, Éli, Joe et Ben étaient absolument impossibles. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle les contrôler était un grand mystère. Ron avait toujours été secrètement persuadé qu'elle avait ensorcelé ses propres enfants.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaa! Pleurnicha Ben un peu plus loin. Tim y veut pas me rendre doudou!

Il agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître le vomi (qui, chose étrange, sentait le citron) de sa robe, l'agita vers les garçons pour que Ben récupère son doudou et s'accroupit par terre pour calmer les jumeaux qui continuaient à pleurer de la perte de leur jouet. Il sentit à nouveau un début de migraine pointer dans son esprit, et il secoua la tête avec désespoir.

-Théo? Appela-t-il. Son plus vieux s'approcha d'un pas traînant, le regard interrogateur.

-Ramasse Tim et Ben et appelle tes sœurs, s'il te plait. (quand le garçon eut poussé un soupir et se fut exécuté, il tendit lui-même la main vers les jumeaux qui l'attrapèrent tous les deux). Okay, venez, les enfants…

Progressant lentement à cause de toute sa marmaille, Ron se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas sûr d'y trouver qui que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider, mais ce serait toujours un meilleur endroit pour garder ses enfants qu'en haut d'un escalier qui pouvait se mettre à bouger à tout instant.

En entrant dans la pièce il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas naturel. Déjà, Mrs Pomfresh n'accourut pas au moment même où il posa l'orteil sur son territoire, ce qui était en soi plutôt inhabituel. Ensuite, trois vieillards discutaient avec animation autour de foyer, de l'autre coté de la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne semblait faire attention à ce que disaient les autres, mais ils criaient tous suffisamment fort que pour s'entendre les uns les autres. Ron reconnut sans difficulté Sirius, occupé à raconter qu'il avait élevé un hippogriffe, lui, mais les deux autres hommes ne lui rappelaient personne.

-…Ai fait le tourrrrnoi des trrrrrois sorrrrrrciers, moi, monsieur! Se vantait un des vieux hommes avec un bouc sur le menton et un fort accent. Et j'ai été l'attrrrrappeur de mon équipe nationale!

Ron faillit échapper Dumbledore sous le choc. Oh bon sang, Krum était de retour… c'était logique, dans le sens où sa magie avait laissé une trace dans le château, lors de son passage pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait longtemps admiré l'attrapeur Bulgare, et lui avait depuis un bon bout de temps pardonné son flirt avec Hermione, mais c'était en grande partie parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en face à face depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. À présent, il se sentait à nouveau bouillonnant de rage et de jalousie envers le Champion de Durmstrang.

…À ce sujet, ou était Hermione?

-Moi, j'ai aidé Harry Potter à combattre un énorme serpent! Déclara le troisième homme, les cheveux soigneusement teints en blonds. Sans aucun doute un Serpenscendre mutant! Oh, en fait, le pauvre gamin n'aurait jamais pu le tuer à lui seul, mais il a besoin d'attention, cet enfant, c'est évident, alors je l'ai laissé…

Cette fois, Ron dut se rattraper aux montants d'un lit. Lockhart! Gilderoy Lockhart! Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait là?! Il n'était pas sensé être amnésique?

Quoique… en y réfléchissant bien, Sirius était mort en traversant le voile alors qu'il avait à peine trente-cinq ans… Hors il était revenu à ses quatre-vingt ans. Peut-être le sort qui avait affecté Poudlard avait-il la capacité de faire revivre les morts? Si c'était le cas, était-il vraiment étonnant qu'il puisse guérir les pertes de mémoire?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question que Ann lâcha un cri percant.

-Pôpaaaaa! Y'a un m'sieur bizarre dans le lit!

-Meuh non, rétorqua Théodoric, c'est Hagrid! Tu peux pas le connaître, toi, tu vas même pas à Poudlard!

Ron se retourna, surpris. Effectivement, Hagrid était allongé dans le lit le plus proche, le faisant dangereusement grincer. L'homme avait lui aussi rajeunit –il devait à peine être un adolescent, mais il faisait déjà au moins deux mètres. Son visage n'était pas encore dissimulé par sa barbe hirsute et il semblait très jeune. Plus mince qu'à l'époque où Ron le connaissait, aussi. Hagrid était lourdement endormi, et ses ronflements manquaient à chaque fois de faire éclater les ressorts du lit. Secouant la tête, Ron se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce en entraînant avec lui ses enfants.

Un dieu quelconque dut avoir pitié de lui, car à peine se fut-il débarrassé de sa charge que sortit du bureau de l'infirmière une femme qui semblait avoir a peine changer, au sourire sympathique et aimable.

-Weasley! Salua-t-elle. Ce sont tous les vôtres, bon sang? Ajouta-t-elle avec incrédulité en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux enfants.

-Non, non, celui-là, c'est, heum, Dumbledore, expliqua Ron en pointa le bambin qu'il avait assis sur le lit. Je… Mrs Chourave, vous pourriez tous les surveiller un moment? Et donner à manger au directeur?

-Sans problème! Accepta la femme avec un sourire jovial. Ou comptez-vous aller?

-Rejoindre mon pote Morphée, soupira Ron en s'écrasant avec soulagement sur le lit le plus proche.

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber par terre, trop essoufflé que pour continuer à courir après l'autre garçon. Il le trouvait très étrange –il portait le même prénom que son papa!- mais aussi très agaçant. Il courait partout, faisait des blagues et criait tout le temps! Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy, or l'autre prétendait qu'il en était un! D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ce n'était pas logique du tout. Il ne connaissait aucun autre petit garçon qui s'appelait Malefoy. L'autre mentait, voilà tout.

Il se recula jusqu'au mur et s'accroupit par terre, les mains sur les oreilles. Des tas de sons bizarres provenaient d'un peu partout dans le château, et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il n'aimait pas la situation. Tout le monde bougeait, criait et courait partout, comme l'autre petit garçon. Ce n'était pas bien! Ses parents disaient toujours qu'il fallait de l'organisation pour être digne de son rang. Draco n'était pas totalement sûr de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, mais il savait que ça voulait dire qu'il fallait un minimum de calme.

D'ailleurs, lui était toujours calme, et ses parents aussi (enfin, presque toujours. Parfois son papa jouait au dragon avec lui, quand sa maman allait faire les courses). Et son parrain Severus était toujours calme aussi. Et comme son parrain était le plus meilleur parrain du monde entier, il fallait faire comme lui, hein?

Une petite main posée sur son bras le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête avec surprise. Une jolie petite fille le regardait, la tête penchée sur le coté, ses grands yeux caramel pleins d'interrogations. Elle portait une très jolie robe bleue foncée avec des boutons de bronze. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement noués en une tresse elfique –et ça, Draco le savait parce que sa maman s'en faisait souvent pour des soirées.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il poliment. Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas s'être contenté d'un « T'es qui, toi? » comme l'auraientt demandé les autres enfants qu'il avait croisés plus tôt. La petite fille sourit.

-Je suis Rowena Serdaigle. Et toi?

-Draco Severus Lucius Malefoy. Annonca-t-il. Son papa aurait été fier de lui –il retenait toutes les leçons qu'on lui avait donné!

-C'est long comme nom, remarqua Rowena en s'assoyant à coté de lui. Je peux t'appeler Dray?

-Je peux t'appeler Rowe?

-Sans problème, Dray.

-Sans problème, Rowe.

* * *

Minerva prononça le mot de passe (_Souriquicouine)_ et se glissa dans l'escalier en colimaçon derrière la gargouille de pierre, la bouche encore entrouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

_Je viens de parler à Merlin en personne_.

Et elle l'avait pratiquement envoyé balader… l'homme semblait tellement humble! Était-il seulement conscient de sa réputation, de sa légende, de sa renommée? Sans doute pas, au vu de son expression de surprise quand Minerva avait répété son nom en bafouillant. Oh Merl – oh bon sang de bonsoir…

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, tentant de se remettre de son hébètement. Roy _–Merlin_- s'était proposé pour aider Hermione dans ses recherches à la bibliothèque et ils devaient actuellement être tous les deux occupés à consulter tous les ouvrages possibles et imaginables…

La pièce n'avait pas changé, et semblait totalement déserte. _Enfin, le silence_… soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. Non, pas tout à fait, se corrigea-t-elle un instant plus tard en entendant les échos d'une conversation animée, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Avec une grande respiration, elle s'approcha de la provenance des voix –derrière le bureau du directeur- et, pour la énième fois de la journée, resta singulièrement perplexe.

Phineas Nigellus Black était occupé à discuter avec son propre portrait.

Comment il était entré dans la pièce était un grand mystère pour Minerva –peut-être s'y trouvait-il au moment où l'époque avait changé? Toujours est-il qu'il semblait spécialement intéressé par le tableau où on l'avait peint, et en grande conversation avec lui-même.

-…et relié au Square Grimmauld, vraiment? Demandait-il avec intérêt à son lui-même. Qui donc a pris cette décision stupide?

-La famille Black et le directeur à partir de 1968, Albus Dumbledore, expliqua le portrait.

-1968? Répéta Phineas d'un air incrédule. Mais… mais en quelle année sommes-nous exactement?

-En 1996, monsieur Black, lança Minerva d'une voix forte en montant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'ancien directeur. Celui-ci se retourna avec surprise.

-Vous êtes? Je ne crois pas avoir permis à quiconque d'entrer ici.

-Je suis Minerva McGonagall, la vice-directrice actuelle, expliqua le professeur. Le directeur –Dumbledore, justement- se trouve dans, hum, l'incapacité d'assumer ses fonctions.

-J'en déduis que le problème qui nous a fait changer d'époque s'est donc produit sous _sa_ direction? Lança Phineas d'un ton méprisant.

-Euh… à peu près, accorda Minerva. Nous cherchons encore l'origine du problème…

-Eh bien, faites donc! Ordonna l'ex-directeur en pivotant à nouveau vers son tableau, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Et sortez de ce bureau, à présent, il est réservé au directeur.

Minerva resta bouche bée un instant. Jamais au grand jamais un directeur sensé (ou pas) comme Dumbledore ne l'aurait renvoyé dans une situation pareille pour pouvoir continuer à dialoguer avec son propre tableau!

-Je… je…

-C'est cela.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer –pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la répartie du professeur Snape?-, elle fit néanmoins demi-tour et quitta la pièce sur une exclamation indignée. Elle n'avait pas descendu deux marches qu'un garçon d'environ quatorze ans, les yeux bleus et brillants avec des cheveux d'un brun très clairs, dramatiquement emmêlés, surgit devant elle. Il avait un air maussade et tenait le bout d'une corde qui servait de laisse à une… chèvre.

-Abelforth? Soupira-t-elle sans avoir le moindre doute sur l'identité de l'adolescent. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans grand enthousiasme. Excellent. Tu… es un peu trop jeune pour ce que je voulais te demander, mais peu importe… Écoute, j'ai aperçu un troupeau de Scroutts à Pétard dans le couloir du troisième étage. C'est une sorte de croisement entre des crabes de feu et des serpencendres. Précisa-t-elle devant le regard perplexe d'Abelforth. Ils sont difficiles à dompter, mais avec Frenezia –elle est toujours sous le charme de Rivilove? Excellent-, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté… je peux compter sur toi?

Le jeune homme, sans plus d'émotion qu'une minute plus tôt, hocha la tête d'un air morne et fit demi-tour. Sa chèvre jeta un coup d'œil étrange à Minerva avant de le suivre en sautillant. Restée seule, la professeur cligna des yeux un instant, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la porte du bureau, puis se résigna à laisser le bureau à Phineas, au moins pour l'instant, et descendit à nouveau l'escalier en colimaçon, bien décidée à trouver une chose utile à faire. Et elle commencerait ses recherches par la tour ouest. D'expérience, elle pouvait dire que les problèmes majeurs étaient généralement le fait des Gryffondors.

* * *

Eileen Prince était de très, très mauvaise humeur. Elle était tranquillement occupée à expérimenter un nouveau sortilège sur quelques-unes de ses camarades de classes (une malédiction très divertissante qui devait normalement avoir la capacité de taillader quelqu'un comme si on lui donnait un coup d'épée en plein visage, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à maîtriser parfaitement –les victimes ne subissaient qu'une légère égratignure- dans le but de pouvoir le jeter à cette espèce d'imbécile de Saphira Nolans, qui n'arrêtait pas de se croire tout permis depuis qu'elle avait été désignée future femme d'Abraxas Malefoy (La pimbêche lui avait même dit en gloussant qu'elle aurait intérêt à s'épiler les sourcils! En soi, c'était pratiquement une demande de maléfice en pleine figure!) quand elle avait brusquement changé d'époque! Très certainement une mauvaise blague de ses camarades de maison…

…Bon, elle allait tout de même perfectionner son Secarsemprus, tant qu'à avoir du temps à perdre. Et essayer de trouver une autre formule, elle était pratiquement certaine que le problème avec le sortilège se situait dans l'incantation. Ce n'était certainement pas un crétin de bouleversement temporel qui l'empêcherait de pratiquer ses sortilèges!

C'est donc en méditant sur les éventuels synonymes latins du mot « couper » que l'héritière des Prince entra par hasard dans l'une des classes de potions des cachots dans lesquels elle allait si souvent perfectionner ses inventions. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle n'était pour une fois pas seule dans la pièce. En relevant la tête, elle eut en effet la surprise de rencontre trois jeunes hommes qui la dévisageaient avec perplexité.

-Y'a un problème? Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la regarder comme ça, depuis ce matin? L'un des jeunes hommes, surtout, tout juste un adolescent, la contemplait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait, comme elle, une peau trop pâle par comparaison à ses cheveux et à ses yeux sombres, mais son visage était encombré d'un nez un peu trop grand et visiblement cassé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, le grand nez? T'as jamais vu une sang-pur de ta vie, ou quoi?

Elle recevait souvent des commentaires étonnés de la part des enfants de moldus ou des sang-mêlés de l'école, quand elle portait ses propres robes au lieu de l'uniforme habituel, les jours de congés. Incultes.

-Snape, est-ce que ça va? Demanda doucement l'autre, à peine plus vieux que le premier. Bien plus beau que lui, ses cheveux noirs étaient cependant bien trop en batailles et ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air étrange.

-Prince? Demanda le premier –Snape? N'était-ce pas le nom que la vieille avait mentionné plus tôt dans la bibliothèque?- à Eileen, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillé.

-C'est moi, oui, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton agacer. Je te connais?

-Très, très vaguement, mais on peut dire ça, oui, répondit l'autre d'un ton étranglé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'énerva Eileen. Explique toi, espèce d'imbécile graisseux, ou je te jure que je teste mon nouveau sortilège sur toi!

-Je ne vois pas trop comment présenter cela, mais … t'es ma mère.

Il y eut un moment de silence mal à l'aise, pendant lequel Eileen dévisagea l'autre sans retenue. La plaisanterie –car c'en était forcément une- n'était vraiment pas drôle. De la part d'une vieille peau, c'était déjà débile, mais là, c'était franchement ridicule.

-Oh, mais alors, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'est toi! S'exclama le gamin aux cheveux en bataille.

-D'où tu connais ce surnom, toi?! S'exclama l'autre.

-J'ai… hérité de ton bouquin de potions…

-Non mais oh, minute, là! De quoi vous causez, encore? Je ne suis la mère de personne, moi, je n'ai même pas de petit ami ou quoi que ce soit du genre! Et puis, si tu es de sang-mêlé, c'est encore plus ridicule comme idée –_jamais_ je ne copulerais avec un moldu ou un sang-de-bourbe!

-Ah non?! S'exclama le gamin avec colère. Et moi je suis quoi, une conception divine?

-Aheum, si je peux me permettre, intervint le troisième adolescent, qui ressemblait étrangement au second sauf qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes, je viens du futur, et Severus Snape est bel et bien votre fils, Mrs Prince…

-Albus, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas se mêler de ça… tu ne connais visiblement pas bien Snape, mais se glisser entre lui et quelqu'un qu'il regarde comme ça, c'est du suicide…

Mais ni Eileen, ni Severus ne leur accordèrent un regard, se dévisageant d'une colère sourde.

-Jamais je n'aurais élevé un enfant de moldu!

-J'ai dit que tu l'avais fait, peut-être?! J'ai simplement dit que tu étais ma mère, pas que tu t'étais occupée de moi!

-C'est n'importe quoi, enfin, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me mettre enceinte d'un crétin de sang-de-bourbe…

-Pas sang-de-bourbe, moldu! Dis donc, Prince, le jour où tu décideras de renier toute ta famille en allant te marier avec la première loque venue, évite donc d'aller dans un bar miteux pour y trouver un type d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix avec un grand nez, surtout si son nom ressemble à Snape, vu?

-Renier ma famille? Mais de quoi…

-Et puis quand tu auras un môme, continua Severus, visiblement bien lancé, évites donc de lui donner un nom aussi débile que Severus, veux-tu? Ça a été la deuxième pire idée de ta vie!

-De quoi… de quoi…

-La première étant bien entendu le choix de porter pour neuf mois la carcasse d'un môme que tu allais laisser en arrière pour repartir au moment où il se transformerait en ex-fœtus… Je ne mentionnerai même pas le choix du père…

-Je… Je ne vous permettrai pas de…

-…de raconter ma vie? Je n'y comptais pas, _maman_, rétorqua Severus avec sarcasme. Puis il se détourna de Eileen, proprement abasourdie, pour faire face aux deux autres adolescents qui le dévisageaient d'un air plutôt gêné. Bon, Potter, le bi-homonyme, c'est pas tout ça mais on l'analyse, cette potion?

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence gêné, puis celui qui ne portait pas de lunette hocha la tête et se dirigea (en tremblant légèrement) vers un chaudron renversé sur l'une des tables. Sans un regard, Severus le suivit, rapidement rejoint par celui qu'il avait désigné comme étant Potter (mais qu'Eileen rebaptisa distraitement le Balafré, dans un coin de son esprit). Eileen, elle, resta sur place un instant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

-…Je n'aurais pas donné un nom pareil à mon fils! Lança-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes de presque silence. J'ai déjà juré que ma fille s'appellerait Néoptolème et mon fils Amphitrite!

-Mais on dirait un nom de maladie! S'offusqua l'autre d'un air horrifié en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Ridicule! Accorda l'ébouriffé numéro deux. Et moi je m'appellerais Albus Amphitrite Potter?! Par Merlin, je ne me plaindrai plus jamais des lubies de mon père!

-Quel rapport? S'étonnèrent les deux autres adolescents d'une seule voix.

-Ben, je vous l'ai déjà dit, que mon père –enfin, toi, Harry- m'avais appelé Albus Severus au nom des deux directeurs de Poudlard… et il disait toujours que Severus Snape était, hum, l'homme le plus courageux qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Il rosit légèrement sur cette dernière phrase et jeta un regard oblique audit Severus Snape, qui le fixait d'un air vide.

-Mon nom à coté de « Potter » est un fait suffisamment troublant que pour me rendre malade, mais que le fils de James Potter, si j'ai bien suivi toute l'affaire, ait dit un truc pareil… je vais me pendre, à plus tard.

-Mais non, mais non, raisonna le balafré en retenant Severus par le bras. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où un truc pareil peut sortir, mais ça devait avoir un sens très, très profond parce que de la façon dont je vous –te, enfin, bref, que je te connais, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais dit ça, à moins d'un changement de comportement très, très marquant.

-…Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, mais… pourquoi est-ce que tous les adolescents que j'ai rencontrés depuis ce matin ont de profondes envies de meurtre sur ma personne? Questionna Severus.

-Pas exactement contre toi, expliqua le Balafré avec tact. Enfin, si, mais non… heum, et, sinon, qu'est-ce que dit de cette potion, hum?

Severus lui jeta un regard méfiant et il contint un rire nerveux. Eileen, elle, fixait toujours son fils (comment, ça, Amphitrite sonne comme un nom de maladie! C'est un très beau nom, Amphitrite!), décelant de plus en plus de ses propres traits sur son visage et se demandant si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

* * *

Lucius éclata de rire en dévalant une rafale d'escalier, ses cheveux dans le vent. L'autre gamin –celui qui lui ressemblait tant- ne le rattraperait jamais! Il était bien trop rapide pour lui! Et l'autre courait comme une fillette, en plus. Et il était poli comme un adulte –c'était ennuyant! Lui, il s'amusait, au moins. Bon, quand son papa l'emmenait dans des soirées de grands, il pouvait être un peu sérieux quelques minutes. Mais pas trop longtemps. L'autre garçon –Draco? Quel nom étrange!- était vraiment lassant, à se présenter avec tous ses prénoms et plein de formules de grands!

Il sauta par-dessus un pilier et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais c'était vraiment amusant, bien plus qu'au Manoir! Il avait même vu un escalier bouger! Et il y avait plein de place pour courir! Lucius adorait la course. Il aimait sentir le vent contre lui quand il allait très vite, il aimait l'impression de vitesse et l'air qui lui sifflait aux oreilles. Oui, vraiment, la seule chose désagréable quand on courait, c'était le moment où, immanquablement,…

BAM!

…on fonçait sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Il retomba sur les fesses par terre, se frottant immédiatement le front. Il leva les yeux d'un air boudeur pour voir ce dans quoi il avait foncé, et pencha la tête avec perplexité. Encore des adultes?! Il y en avait plein, aujourd'hui!

Enfin, pas exactement des adultes, se corrigea-t-il. Des grands, plutôt. Comment son papa les appelait-il, déjà… ah oui, les adolescents! Deux adolescent et un type étrange (lui c'était un adulte, sans aucun doute) qui flottait dans les airs. Il avait une couleur transparente mais portait une cravate orange fluo particulièrement voyante. Quant aux deux adolescents devant lui (presque identiques tous les deux, à la différence que l'un était roux et l'autre noir de cheveux), ils lui jetèrent un regard, mi-méprisant, mi-étonné.

-Eh ben, gamin! Tu t'excuses ou pas? Demanda celui qui avait les cheveux noirs.

-Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas, il détourne le sujet, grommela Lucius en se relevant, se rappelant les leçons que lui faisait parfois sa maman.

-Malefoy? S'étonna l'autre. Comme Scorpius, le pote de Al'?

-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, s'insurgea l'autre. Et vous, vous avez des noms ou je dois vous en inventer? Parce que si besoin est, c'est pas les idées qui manquent, hein…

-ÇA, Lucius Malefoy? S'étrangla le premier. LE Lucius Malefoy, le blondinet, le psychopathe, le Serpentard?

-Je suis James Potter, et voici James Potter et Peeves, pas de nom de famille, semble-t-il, se présenta le plus jeune avec un grand sourire. Dis, c'est bien toi qui a redécoré le bureau du troisième étage, tout a l'heure?

-Pour l'incident des nouilles et du lézards? Sourit Lucius, très fier de lui. Ça se pourrait bien…

-Excellent, ricana le petit homme qui flottait au plafond. Vous savez qu'il pourrait nous être utile? Pour l'opération Ténèbres?

-Opération Ténèbres? Répéta Lucius avec intérêt. Ça inclut des Nébolusités? **(créature fantastique quelconque que je viens d'inventer)**

-Oh non, mon grand, beaucoup mieux, déclara le rouquin avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et c'est ainsi que Peeves, esprit frappeur, James Sirius, fils du Sauveur, James tout-court, Maraudeur et Lucius, futur recruteur, créèrent leur première blague commune…

**Okay, les amis, alors, question du jour! Y'a un perso en particulier que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic? Ou avec un âge en particulier? Eh bien, reviewez moi ça, et je verrai ce que je peux faire, si je n'ai pas déjà un plan pour ledit personnage ;) **

**Autrement, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, ... je suis toujours _très_ heureuse de les lires! :D **


	5. Ankou et sourires béats

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! :)**

**_(aux Anonymes: pensez à me laisser une adresse de courriel si vous voulez une réponse, SVP! Lola, j'essaierai, promis)_**

**Âges des nouveaux personnages :**

**Irma Pince et Rubeus Hagrid: **14 ans

**Eileen Prince et Aberforth Dumbledore : **15 ans

**Pomona Chourave: **32 ans

**Phineas Nigellus : **42 ans

**Viktor Krum : **78 ans

**Gilderoy Lockhart : **74 ans

**Peeves : **Ça a un âge, les esprits frappeurs?

**Bonne lecture! :)**

Bellatrix, les pensées un peu perdues, arpentait les rangées sombres et silencieuses de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le bruit de ses talons hauts se répercutait dans le silence au rythme de ses pas. Elle mâchonna sa langue un moment, se demandant brièvement ce qu'elle faisait là. Une heure plus tôt, elle était dans sa salle commune, à observer un gamin de première année –Snape, ou quelque chose comme ça- qu'elle avait convaincu de faire ses devoirs (comment, ça, menacé? Pfff… il avait simplement mal compris, elle n'avait rien laissé entendre au sujet de lui faire avaler chacun de ses organes avec du jus de citron…), et en une seconde, elle avait atterri au milieu de la section sur les Sortilèges de désillusion et de camouflage…

Est-ce que le gamin lui avait jeté un sort quelconque? De confusion, ou d'hypnotisme?

Si c'était bel et bien lui… il le regretterait profondément, se promit-elle mentalement en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Un son lointain et étouffé lui parvint. Elle savait que la section dans laquelle elle se trouvait était la plus éloignée de la Bibliothèque, aussi hâta-t-elle le pas en direction du bruit. De la musique, réalisa-t-elle un instant plus tard avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que…

…'_cuz everybody's gonna die sometimes… but baby don't cry-y-y… you had my heart… at least for the most part…_

Le refrain mélodieux laissa place à un vacarme de batterie et de guitares assourdissant mais qui, aux oreilles de Bellatrix, sonnèrent comme absolument divins. Elle se mit à chantonner en même temps que les paroles tout en s'avançant vers la provenance de la musique. Un instant plus tard, elle rencontra une adolescente qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, vêtue comme une rockeuse, qui tenait sa baguette magique dans les airs –la mélodie semblait en sortir. Tout en faisant cela, la fille faisait méthodiquement s'enflammer quelques-uns des livres au passage.

-Vous êtes? Lança la Serpentarde avec étonnement et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, une sorte de respect dans la voix.

La fille se retourna vers elle et la contempla de bas en haut un moment, mâchant une gomme en tapant légèrement du pied.

-Cool, ta jupe, lança-t-elle finalement. J'suis Irma. Tu t'appelles?

-Bellatrix, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir enfilé cette jupe en particulier –une longue jupe noire et plissée au tissu presque transparent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je rends une vieille peau complètement folle, ricana Irma en mettant le feu à un nouveau livre.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Bellatrix se joignit à elle pour, de son coté, inonder les livres que Irma laissait intacts.

* * *

Trevor sautait.

Pas très original pour un crapaud, n'est-ce pas?

Eh bien, Trevor se contrefoutait de votre avis. Parce que c'était un crapaud. Et donc, il sautait.

Hop. Hop. Hop. Ho-

_Croaaaaa s'que c'est qu'ça?! _

Une main s'abattit sur Trevor, qui poussa un croassement de surprise. Emprisonné, il ne put qu'agiter les pattes avec frénésie tout en priant le dieu des crapauds de ne pas être tombé sur quelqu'un qui voudrait manger ses pauvres et maigres cuisses.

-Du calme, petite grenouille, du calme!

_Grenouille?! Comment, ça, grenouille? Un crapaud, je suis un crapaud, sale môme! Dépose-moi tout de suite! Dépose-m-_

-Tu es vraiment adorable! Dit le gamin avec un sourire angélique. Il avait un visage trop rond, des cheveux trop blonds et des yeux trop bleus. Argh. Comme le dernier maître de Trevor… Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas lui…

-Est-che que tu as un nom? Poursuivit l'enfant sans se départir de son sourire.

_Azazel. Mais tu peux m'appeler Trevor, puisque tu as un cheveu sur la langue. _

-Moi, ch'est Franck, déclara le petit garçon. Franck Londubat.

_Tiens, c'est le même patronyme que le môme précédent. Peut-être sa descendance. Très heureux pour toi. Lâche-moi, maintenant. Je dois encore trouver quelqu'un, moi._

-Qu'est-che que tu fais là tout cheul? Questionna encore le gamin.

_Je cherche une princesse à embrasser, ça ne se voit pas? Tiens, exactement comme la gamine derrière toi, là. Celle qui te regarde avec des grands yeux bruns et une face aussi ronde que toi. Présente nous un peu, pour voir._

-Qu'est-ce tu fais? Demanda la petite fille à Franck. Comment tu t'appelles? C'est ton crapaud?

-Je joue, je m'appelle Franck et cha, ch'est Chéleshtine et ch'est pas un crapaud, d'abord, ch'est une grenouille. Répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment sèche.

_Un crapaud, je suis un crapaud, espèce d'idiot! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom ridicule?_

-C'est un crapaud! Insista la petite fille. Et puisque tu ne me le demandes pas, je m'appelle Alice.

-Très heureux pour toi. Vas-t-en. C'est _ma_ grenouille.

La petite fille, vexée, pinça les lèvres et fit demi-tour.

_Noooon! T'en vas pas, gamine! Me laisse pas avec ce môme qui me prend pour une rainette! _

-Allez, viens, Chéleshtine, marmonna Franck. On va aller jouer ailleurs, là où y'a pas de filles.

Et sur ces mots, Franck se leva et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit qui rendit rapidement Azazel-Trévor-Célestine nauséeux vers le parc.

_Au secouuuuuuurs!_

* * *

-Bon! S'exclama Salazar en entrant dans la pièce avec un claquement de mains déterminé.

-Sal', tu es _sûr_ que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Godric en entrant à sa suite. Je veux dire… le Temps a vraiment un sale caractère, je doute qu'elle apprécie de…

-Tatata! Le problème actuel est très certainement un accident par rapport au temps, elle ne pourra pas rester inactive face à un tel phénomène…

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu déplacerais cette armoire, Godric?

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire par magie, monsieur Serpentard? Demanda timidement un homme de la mi-vingtaine environ, blond et un peu joufflu, en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-Espèce d'imbécile, siffla Serpentard, on ne peut pas utiliser de magie dans cette pièce, si on veut qu'elle soit apte à abriter un rituel d'invocation! C'est élémentaire, bon sang!

-Sal', tout doux, intervint Gryffondor en s'approchant de la dite armoire et en la poussant vers un coin de la pièce. Laisse monsieur, euh…

-Londubat, monsieur, dit le blond, les joues un peu rouges, Neville Londubat.

-Eh bien, laisse monsieur Londubat. Tu lui fais peur.

-Faudrait aussi m'expliquer ce qu'ils font là, exactement, marmonna Serpentard en regardant d'un œil noir Neville et un autre jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Ils se sont portés volontaires pour nous aider à réaliser le rituel, Sal', répondit Gryffondor sur un ton réprobateur, alors évite de leur donner envie de repartir immédiatement. Au moins le temps d'avoir fait le Pentacle?

-Gnnn…

-Et vous vous appelez? Demanda aimablement Godric à l'autre homme en poussant un meuble bas vers le coin de la pièce ou se trouvait déjà l'armoire.

-Quin-Quintus Quirrell, monsieur, répondit humblement le jeune homme, qui avait sans doute un peu moins de vingt ans.

-Vous!? S'exclama Londubat en sortant de sa poche sa baguette magique et en la pointant sur l'homme face à lui. Comment osez-vous revenir à Poudlard?! Je vais arracher votre imbécile de turban et vous étrangler avec, et si ça ne fonctionne pas parce que votre idiot de cou de poulet se contente de se tordre, je creuserai un trou dans votre poitrine avec une cuillère en bois, vous arracherai le cœur avec vos propres doigts, vous ferai avaler un à un chacun de vos organes et puis vous obligerai à nettoyer vous-même toute la crasse que ça aura répandu par terre, et…

-M-M-Mais qu-qu'est-ce que je v-vous ai f-fait? Bafouilla l'autre avec un air terrorisé. Et de quel turban parlez vous?

-Celui derrière lequel vous avez caché votre sale tête et celle de Voldemort, cracha Neville avec un regard assassin vers l'homme, pour assassiner Harry!

-V-Voldemort? Couina Quirrell, plus terrorisé qu'avant encore. M-mais le s-s-seigneur des ténèbres et m-mort, voyons! (il eut un rire nerveux)

-Ben non, il est pas mort, espèce d'imbécile, et c'est grâce à vous!

-M-Mais non, voyons!

-S'il vous plait? Appela Godric sans visiblement trop se soucier du regard meurtrier de Neville, ni de l'expression de Quirrell (le genre de visage qu'aurait une personne sensée en faisant un face-à-face inattendu avec un Louis-José Houde ayant pris une boisson énergisante. **(1)**Vous pourriez me donner un coup de main avec cette table?

Neville avadakedavrisant toujours Quirrell du regard, les deux hommes hochèrent néanmoins la tête et allèrent aider Godric à pousser le meuble dans le coin de la pièce sous le regard scrutateur de Salazar.

**-**Où se trouve la poudre d'os de Korrigan? Demanda celui-ci quand la pièce fut dégagée.

-Poudre de quoi? S'étonnèrent en même temps Neville et Quirrell. Neville jeta à nouveau un regard assassin à son ex-professeur.

Salazar poussa un soupir. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours à travailler avec de parfaits incompétents?

* * *

-…et ça pue l'essence, donc il y a soit du sang d'éruptif et du basilic, soit du tussilage avec des chrysopes…

-Il ne peut pas y avoir de Chrysopes là-dedans, voyons, c'est une potion de troisième année!

-Et comment tu sais ça, Einstein?

-C'est écrit au tableau, Ninianne! **(2)**

-…eh bien, de toute façon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était une grave erreur de préparation, donc les deux sont possibles!

Harry poussa un grand soupir. À partir du moment où Eileen avait brisé le silence qui régnait dans la pièce pour faire remarquer à Severus que son nez était tellement grand qu'il aurait dû pouvoir identifier la potion seulement à l'odeur, le fils et sa mère n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer sur le contenu de la potion et l'erreur qui avait pu causer toute cette histoire. Lui et Albus les regardaient donc débattre avec ardeur.

-Mais je persiste à croire qu'aucun professeur sensé ne laisserait de Chrysopes à proximité d'un môme de treize ans! Insista Severus.

-Mais je ne vois pas dans la composition de quelle potion entre du basilic et du Sang d'Éruptif…

-Et surtout quelle potion, mal préparée, pourrait donner un cas pareil…

-Une potion de rajeunissement ou d'attraction, peut-être?

-De rajeunissement, ou de vieillissement, ajouta Severus d'un air pensif.

-Il y a bien du basilic et de la sauge dans les filtres de rajeunissement, accorda Eileen. Mais les deux autres ingrédients n'auraient pas dû se trouver à proximité sans raison. Soit le professeur était spécialement incompétent, soit c'était une autre potion.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint timidement Harry, le sac sur cette chaise est celui de Dennis Crivey…

-Et? Lança Eileen, visiblement agacé d'avoir été interrompue pour une telle stupidité.

-Et au moment où Dennis faisait ses études de troisième année, le professeur de potion était peut-être un crétin spécialement détestable, mais il était plus que compétent, explique le Gryffondor en espérant ne pas avoir à expliquer à Severus et à sa mère que c'était lui, le crétin détestable.

-Bon, au moins on sait que c'était une potion de troisième année, qu'elle contenait soit du sang d'éruptif, soit des chrysopes et que le kid qui a fait ça avait le QI de Peter Pettigrew, soupira Severus. Après…

Harry soupira à son tour. Après,…

* * *

Argus fit nerveusement craquer ses jointures, regardant autour de lui avec une expression apeurée. Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ l'endroit où il avait atterri. Les peintures bougeaient. Les escaliers bougeaient. Les armures bougeaient. Tout était vivant. Et il détestait cela.

La vieille femme pouvait bien dire que ses parents étaient des sorciers, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ils n'auraient jamais pu lui cacher une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas…? Quoique… il avait plusieurs fois remarqué des choses pas complètement naturelles chez lui, comme cette fois où une fenêtre avait éclaté alors que sa mère était en colère, ou la façon dont son père réparait toujours la voiture d'un seul coup et sans difficulté visible… mais de là à ce qu'ils soient sorciers…?

Il repéra la gamine qui, un peu plus tôt, avait hurlé qu'elle avait vu la fin du monde arriver. Elle était occupée à agiter furieusement un bout de bois devant un livre (_Oui-ne-gare-di-om Lé-vi-o-ssah!_ Lançait-elle avec une énergie proche du désespoir) qui refusait de bouger. Elle avait l'air tellement mauvaise en magie que Argus s'approcha d'elle, rassuré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Les grands –Ouinegardiom! Ouinegardiom!- veulent pas croire –Leviossaaaaaah!- ce que je dis parce que je sais pas –ouinegardiom!- faire de magie! Tu vas bouger, stupide livre, oui ou non?!

Argus resta un moment interdit face à la détermination de la fille (et la probabilité de se ramasser une baguette magique dans l'œil s'il s'avançait) à faire bouger son livre, puis, après quelques minutes et voyant qu'elle était absolument nulle dans ce domaine, il s'assit par terre à coté d'elle.

* * *

Lord Voldemort (de son vrai nom Tom Jedusor, si vous aviez des intentions suicidaires) était d'une humeur spécialement massacrante. Ce n'était pas peu dire, évidemment, de la part d'un Dark Lord mégalomane qui avait le syndrome de Hitler.

Un Salazar Serpentard de douze ans venait de l'humilier devant un groupe de Gryffondors stupides! Son ancêtre vénéré à lui tout seul! Et il était plus intéressé par Potter que par lui! Que la vie était injuste!

Mais, tenta-t-il de se calmer, il y a un avantage. Pendant qu'ils cherchent tous à trouver une solution, personne ne s'occupe de moi. Je peux mettre ce temps à profit…

Il se glissa furtivement dans l'escalier, évitant une bonne femme avec un visage de crapaud qui se disputait a grands renforts de coups de sac à main avec un type étrange qui sentait le tabac et qui, s'il comprenait bien, avait tenté de lui voler son « précieux collier hérité de la fée du lac elle-même, espèce de malotru mal fagoté de Fletcher! ». Passant rapidement entre les diverses scènes se présentant à lui (le fait qu'il ne s'y attarde pas était en soit un exploit assez étonnant), il se dépêcha jusqu'à un tableau immense représentant une coupe de fruit.

Après avoir bien vérifié que personne autour ne le regardait, il tendit la main vers une poire verte et se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, morte de rire, ne lui ouvre le passage pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Il resta bouche bée, cette fois. Le spectacle s'offrant à lui en aurait surpris plus d'un : des Elfes de Maisons couraient dans tous les sens d'un air terrorisé pendant que des étudiants de tous les âges, pour la plupart souriants et de très bonne volonté, s'agitaient avec bonne humeur dans l'espoir caractéristique aux Poufsouffle d'apporter leur aides. Voldemort put même en voir quelques-uns qui avaient fait une pyramide pour attraper des ingrédients placés sur une tablette très haute mais qui se tombaient dessus les uns les autres.

Merlin qu'il haïssait les Poufsouffle et leur bonne volonté…

Alors qu'il devait, ironiquement, aller parler à leur fondatrice…

Il repéra sans problème ladite fondatrice : debout devant la porte, à quelques mètres de lui, elle contemplait tous ses étudiants avec un sourire ému, une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Secouant la tête avec désespoir, Voldemort s'approcha de la femme rousse.

-Madame Poufsouffle? Appela-t-il en prenant le ton le plus innocent qu'il put (ce qui semblait étrangement grinçant, comme une vieille porte d'armoire sur laquelle on s'appuie trop fort) avec le sourire le plus béat possible (ce qui donnait l'impression exacte qu'aurait eu Hitler s'il avait été un chaton).

La femme tourna son visage bienveillant et un peu rondouillard vers lui. Elle ne sembla pas trop décontenancée par son expression qui semblait difficile à tenir –les préjugés n'avaient pas leur place dans l'amitié!- et lui répondit gentiment :

-Oui, mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

« Comment présenter les choses? Se demanda Voldemort. ''Bien, vous voyez, je voudrais que vous me prêtiez votre coupe, là, vous savez, celle avec le blaireau et les pierres précieuses dessus… je ne compte pas lui faire quoi que ce soit, hein, rassurez-vous, je vais simplement la transformer en horcruxe, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…'' Mouais, pas sûr que ça va le faire… »

Comme il ne disait rien, Helga déduisit que le pauvre jeune homme était intimidé. Elle élargit donc son sourire (un exploit en soi) et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule, l'entraînant vers un coin plus tranquille, et le fit s'asseoir sur un tonneau de bièraubeurre. Le jeune homme sembla encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu es de ma maison, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu n'as pas à être intimidé parce que je suis la fondatrice!

-Je… je ne suis pas…

-Et comment t'appelles-tu, mon petit?

-…Smith.

-Smith? N'est-ce pas le nom de mon gendre? Oh, mais alors, tu es mon descendant direct, toi!

_Descendant de Poufsouffle. Je serais allé me pendre depuis un bon moment…_

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire (tout de suite) à la bonne femme ce qu'il pensait de sa maison, s'il voulait avoir une chance de savoir où se trouvait la coupe, aussi maintint-il son sourire (Merlin que ça faisait mal aux joues! Les Poufsouffles étaient plus endurants qu'on ne le croyait!) et dit-il :

-Oui, ça a toujours été ma plus grande fierté! Je ne peux pas croire que je vous ai rencontré, madame!

Au même moment, il sentit qu'il venait d'échapper quelque chose. Oups, son orgueil!

Arthur sautillait joyeusement, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cet endroit étrange, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. C'était juste… amusant. Oh, bien sûr, il se demandait vaguement où se trouvait sa maman et son papa, mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet… Il les retrouverait bien quelque part.

Secouant sa tignasse d'un roux vif, il continua de gambader en jetant des coups d'œil amusés et émerveillés aux tableaux qu'il croisait (il y en avait très peu chez lui, alors que les murs ici en étaient presque couverts!) un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il…

BAM!

Ne rencontre un torse de très près. Il y resta collé un moment, sous le choc, avant de reculer en sautillant sur un pied, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour ne pas retomber sur le derrière. Quand il eut retrouvé un certain équilibre, il releva les yeux vers la personne contre laquelle il avait buté. Les cheveux d'un blond argenté, les yeux d'un gris orageux et le menton pointu, l'adolescent avait une expression dure et menaçante.

Arthur resta un peu perplexe. Les cheveux et les yeux de l'autre lui rappelaient quelqu'un, le fils de l'autre famille, là… Mauvaisefoi, ou quelque chose du genre…

-Tu comptes t'excuser, espèce de chou-fleur orange? Siffla le blond d'un air agaçé.

Chou-Fleur? Il n'était pas _si_ frisé que ça, quand même! Arthur vit rouge.

-J'suis pas un chou-fleur orange! Protesta-t-il.

-C'est ça, tiens, ricana l'adolescent avec un sourire goguenard. Dis-moi, elle est en argent, cette montre?

Arthur suivit son regard jusqu'à la montre à gousset qu'il avait dans les poches. Elle était bel et bien en argent –mais elle appartenait à son père, Septimus. Il hocha la tête, légèrement perplexe. Que voulait l'autre, exactement.

-Montre-la moi, ordonna le blond.

Légèrement méfiant, Arthur s'exécuta, décrochant la chaînette de la montre et la tendant à l'adolescent. Celui-ci l'examina avec intérêt pendant un instant puis la fourra dans sa poche, arrachant une exclamation de surprise au rouquin.

-Mais c'est à moi! Protesta-t-il.

-Plus maintenant, gamin, lança le blond avec un sourire.

-Mais rends-moi ça! Pleurnicha Arthur, tendant inutilement les bras pour essayer de récupérer sa montre.

-Gamin, tu as l'honneur que l'Ankou Malefoy** (3)** se soit intéressé à ta misérable personne. Ne songe pas à t'en plaindre.

Et sur ces mots, l'adolescent éclata d'un rire grinçant et fit claquer sa cape noire en faisant demi-tour**(4)**, laissant un jeune garçon nommé Arthur Weasley perplexe devant ses effets de style qu'il ne connaissait pas et devant la perte de sa montre en argent massif…

* * *

Charlie Weasley, 27 ans et toutes ses dents, approcha prudemment, très, très, très prudemment de la créature devant lui. Il n'en avait jamais vu une semblable! Il était atrocement petit, mais sa peau d'un bleu vif l'avait rapidement révélé au regard percant du jeune chasseur de Dragons. Une espèce inconnue, à n'en pas douter, jubilait le jeune homme. La bête était posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, agitant doucement ses ailes, se préparant très certainement à reprendre son envol. Il ne restait pas grand temps à Charlie pour l'attraper...

Il tendit lentement la main, écarta les doigts, positionna sa main au dessus de la créature et...

Tout devint brusquement noir. Les fenêtres devinrent opaques, les lumières s'éteignirent.

Et le minuscule dragon disparut.

* * *

(1) pour ceux n'ayant pas ri, je vous renvoie à un numéro d'humour quelconque de Louis-José Houde (Allez voir sur Youtube), vous comprendrez ce qu'il y a de si effrayant à le voir drogué aux boissons énergisantes… c'est comme si le pape prenait des calmants.

(2) Évidemment : Severus a la culture moldue (Einstein) et Eileen celle sorcière. Ninianne était le nom de la Dame du Lac, avant qu'on ne se mette à l'appeler la Dame du Lac…

(3) Interdiction formelle d'imaginer l'Ankou avec une perruque blonde, voulez-vous. Et lui, comme c'est un Malefoy, il ne va pas chercher l'âme des morts dans une charrette grinçante, mais dans une Rolls volante (dixit Tireli). Pour ceux ne l'ayant pas reconnu, c'est Scorpius, évidemment. Avec un nom pareil, vous aussi, vous auriez trouvé quelque chose!

(4) son nom complet est Scorpius Severus Malefoy... le digne descendant de son père et du parrain de celui-ci :')

**Si, j'ai osé. Je crois que vous aurez compris que dans cette fic, je suis prête à faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, hein? ;)**

**À bientôt! :p**


	6. Marque des ténèbres et amours de vieux

**Un retard terrible ici. J'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration et le virus qui a bouffé mon ordi n'a rien arrangé... Toutes mes excuses, d'autant que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas terrible! =.=**

**NOTE: Le OS que j'ai promis pour excuser mon retard arrive! Je finis de le taper et je le poste; Je rappelle que c'Est un SSSB**

**Espèrant qu'il vous plaira tout de même...**

**Nouveaux personnages:**

**Franck Londubat: 5 ans**

**Alice futur-Londubat: 6 ans**

**Arthur Weasley: 10 ans**

**Bellatrix Black-Lestrange: 16 ans**

**Scorpius « L'ankou » Malefoy: 19 ans**

**Quintus Quirrell: 21 ans**

**Charlie Weasley : 27 ans**

**Dolores Ombrage: 46 ans**

**Mondingus Fletcher: 53 ans**

**ATTENTION: Je vous suggère fortement d'aller relire les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent pour faciliter votre compréhension. La scène avec Charlie Weasley.**

Il y eut des hurlements de terreur suraigus quand tout devint noir. Les fenêtres devinrent opaques, ne laissant plus la moindre lumière solaire les traverser, et les torches s'éteignirent toutes de façon parfaitement synchrone. Des filles hurlèrent de terreur, des animaux crachèrent, miaulèrent, croassèrent et piaillèrent. Salazar, lui, se contenta de relever la tête, perplexe. Un hurlement de terreur et un juron agacé retentirent dans la pièce.

-Quirrell, lâchez mon bras _immédiatement_ ou je vous arrache la langue et vous oblige à la clouer vous-même au mur! Siffla Londubat.

-Qui est-ce qui claque des dents si fort? S'étonna Godric.

-C-C'est m-m-moi, bafouilla la voix de Quirrell. Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass-ss-ssé?

-Du calme, bande de poltrons, marmonna Salazar en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. _Lumos! _

Il ne se passa strictement rien. Le jeune fondateur resta interdit un moment, puis réessaya son sort, sans obtenir plus d'effet. Perplexe, il se mit à essayer tous les sorts lui venant à l'esprit.

-_Lumus Solem! Incendio! Lumos! Deflangro! Ignis Facis! Ardoris Incendium! Lux Lucis!_

-Aucune offense, monsieur Serpentard, fit lentement Londubat, mais je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas…

-Non, vraiment? Siffla-t-il avec agacement. Cessez de débiter des idioties et aidez moi! _Crespusculum luminatis! Aurora! _

Neville tira à son tour sa baguette de sa poche, un peu hésitant. Si Salazar Serpentard en personne ne pouvait pas produire de lumière, il doutait fortement d'y arriver… effectivement, ses efforts furent tout aussi vains que ceux du fondateur, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait deux fois moins de sortilèges. Quirrell était trop pétrifié que pour faire quelque chose et Godric ne parvenait à rien non plus. Neville commençait à se décourager quand le souvenir d'une situation semblable se rappela à lui.

Également à Poudlard, mais des années plus tôt… des ténèbres totaux dont aucun sortilège ne pouvait venir à bout… qui les avaient piégés au pire moment...

-La Main de la Gloire! S'exclama-t-il triomphalement.

-Plaît-il? S'étonna Godric.

-La Main de la Gloire! Répéta le Gryffondor tout en se demandant mentalement où celle-ci avait atterri après la Bataille de Poudlard… ou plutôt avant, se rectifia-t-il. C'est un artefact de magie noire… il suffit d'y déposer une bougie pour être éclairé là où aucune autre lumière ne peut percer, se rappela-t-il à mi-voix.

-De… De Magie N-n-noire? Répéta Quirrell avec horreur.

-Il est vrai que je n'approuve pas vraiment la Magie Noire, déclara Godric, mais si vous savez où se trouve cette main…

-Bien… j'imagine qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans la malle de Draco, fit pensivement Neville, si nous sommes en 1996… donc, dans le dortoir des Serpentards de sixième année. Monsieur Salazar…?

-Très bien, allons-y, soupira Salazar avant de se diriger à tâtons vers la sortie. Neville repoussa le Quirrell larmoyant qui s'était accroché à lui et le suivit, ainsi que Godric, laissant l'ex-futur-professeur seul dans la salle de classe.

Leur avancée jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, guidée par Salazar, fut rendue atrocement lente non seulement par les ténèbres complets qui régnaient autour d'eux, mais aussi par les gens qu'ils croisaient un peu partout. Des gens hurlant, se battant et sanglotant leurs coupaient le passage et ralentissaient leur progression. Si Neville et Godric voulaient s'arrêter pour calmer les uns et réconforter les autres, Salazar se montrait particulièrement insensible et n'hésitait pas à écarter à coups de sortilèges tous ceux qui l'empêchaient de continuer sa route.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le mur nu qui dissimulait probablement la Salle Commune, Serpentard siffla quelques mots en Fourchelangue et le mur s'entrouvrit immédiatement pour les laisser passer.

Dans la pièce, le silence était total. Probablement vide, conclut Neville en se fiant aux bruits de pas des fondateurs pour les suivre jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années. Sans un mot, ils ouvrirent tous les trois une malle différente dans l'espoir qu'il s'agisse de celle de Draco. Le silence qui régnait autour d'eux était pratiquement gênant… on aurait entendu un sylphe voler.

Où autre chose, constata-t-il quand des bruits de pas feutrés passèrent derrière lui. Les instincts qu'on obtenait après dix ans d'enseignement à Poudlard lui permirent d'attraper juste à temps le jeune garçon, pas même un adolescent, juste avant que celui-ci ne quitte le dortoir. L'enfant se mit aussitôt a se débattre et poussa un cri.

-Lâchez-moi!

-Minute! S'écria Neville en peinant à retenir le garçon. Qui es-tu, toi?!

-Reg… ulus… Black! Siffla le gamin en donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes de Neville. Laissez-moi tout de suite, espèce de...

-Au nom du ciel, Londubat, soupira Salazar, couvrant l'insulte de Regulus, lâchez cet enfant et continuez les recherches, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire...

Comme le nom de Regulus Black ne lui évoquait rien et se disant que le fondateur avait raison, Neville laissa le gamin filer avec un soupir. Se frottant légèrement les côtes, il se reporta sur la malle devant lui.

* * *

-C'est incroyablement gé-ni-al! Répéta James pour la énième fois, les lèvres étirées en un immense sourire.

-N'est-ce pas? Sourit James Sirius. Je n'avais jamais utilisé autant de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantané d'un coup, c'est vraiment impressionnant!

Les quatre délinquants (hum) étaient assis dehors, sous un chêne. De l'extérieur, il était facile de voir les ténèbres qui avaient envahi Poudlard par les fenêtres, et d'entendre les hurlements qui ne discontinuaient pas.

-Où as-tu obtenu ça, Junior? Demanda Lucius avec excitation.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Junior! Je m'appelle James, pour la dernière fois… Sirius, à la limite… Ça me vient de l'oncle Forge. Il a une boutique de farce et attrapes.

-Combien de temps durent les effets, exactement? Questionna Peeves avec intérêt, songeant sans doute au destin futur de Poudlard et à tout ce qu'il pourrait y faire avec de la Poudre.

-Tant qu'on ne l'a pas contrée, répondit James Sirius avec fierté.

-Et comment on fait ça? Demanda James avec curiosité.

-Avec des Rayons Solaire portatifs…

-Tu en as avec toi, au moins?

-Moi, non, mais Scorpius doit en avoir quelques uns… c'est l'ami de mon p'tit frère, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe des trois autres.

-Ah oui, le môme qui se prend pour la Mort, là?

-J'avoue que l' « Ankou » Malefoy, ça peut sonner un peu étrange… mais si ton père t'avait baptisé Scorpius, James, je crois que tu aurais aussi trouvé un surnom étrange… ce que tu as tout de même fait, si je ne m'abuse, n'est-ce pas… Prongs?

-D'où tu connais ce surnom? Demanda James d'un air incrédule.

-J'ai piqué la Carte du Maraudeur dans le bureau de mon père, répondit fièrement James Sirius.

-Eh, les jeunes, intervint Peeves. Je voudrais alarmer personne, mais y'a quelqu'un qui vient de jeter un sort pas très « clean », en haut de la tour d'astronomie… si vous voulez mon avis, ça ressemble à la Marque des Ténèbres.

-La _quoi_? S'étonna James en levant les yeux vers la tête de mort verdâtre qui flottait effectivement au dessus de la tour.

-C'est un signe de Voldemort! Paniqua James Sirius.

-Ouais, ben pour le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je l'ai pas trouvé très menaçant, Voldemort, déclara James. Puis, on savait déjà qu'il était là, alors quelle différence…?

James Sirius hésita légèrement, puis, sous le regard insistant de Peeves, de Lucius et de James, il hocha la tête et s'assit à nouveau sur le sol, détournant le regard.

* * *

-Woah! Lança Irma, impressionnée, sans quitter la Marque dans le ciel des yeux. ÇA, c'est _vraiment cool_, Bella! Où t'as appris un truc pareil?!

-Oh, un ami à moi, répondit évasivement la jeune Serpentard, pas peu fière de son œuvre.

-C'est trop génial! T'as vraiment plein de ressources, Bella! Sourit Irma. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre dans cette pièce? Ajouta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. On peut pas redescendre dans qu'ils n'auront pas réglé le problème de lumière…

-On peut toujours refaire ça à la mode Serpentard? Suggéra Bellatrix avec un sourire innocent (aussi innocent que ça pouvait se faire, dirons-nous).

-Mouais, pourquoi pas?

Irma agita sa baguette magique en direction du mur, qui se drapa aussitôt d'une bannière verte décorée d'un serpent argenté. Bellatrix l'imita, et en quelques secondes, la tour d'Astronomie avait à peu près le même aspect que la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Les deux adolescentes, pas peu fières d'elles, se tapèrent dans la main en contemplant leurs œuvres.

-Et maintenant?

-Sais pas… Tu crois qu'ils mettront longtemps à récupérer la lumière?

-Aucune idée, j'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, soupira Bellatrix en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Bah… je suis sure qu'on peut, je ne sais pas… préparer quelque chose pour le moment où on sortira d'ici? Suggéra Irma en reprenant un sourire diabolique.

-Pourquoi pas! La vieille peau est persuadée qu'on est toujours dans ses rayons grâce à la musique, elle ne viendra pas nous faire de difficultés, je crois… tu as une idée particulière?

-Tu as déjà entendu parler, très chère Partenaire de Crime, des vis moldues?

-Des _quoi_? S'étonna Bellatrix.

Le sourire d'Irma s'élargit et elle se pencha vers Bellatrix pour lui expliquer son plan.

* * *

Draco prit une grande respiration. Il avait peur du noir… Non, en fait, il était _terrorisé_ par le noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant la jolie petite fille aux yeux dorés… Il fit tous les efforts possibles pour se calmer et se dirigea a quatre pattes vers Rowe, qui reniflait un peu plus loin. Il s'assit à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui prit la main.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?! S'exclama Eileen d'un ton qui dissimulait mal une certaine panique.

-Peur du noir? Railla Severus avec sarcasme.

-Toi, la ferme! Fais quelque chose!

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse? S'énerva le Serpentard. Potter!

-Quoi?! Sursautèrent Albus et Harry, synchrone. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs heures qu'on s'adressait à eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? D'expérience, c'est _toujours_ la faute des Gryffondors.

-Mais rien du tout! S'offusqua Albus. Je parierais ma Cape d'Invisibilité que c'est Scorpius… ou James…

-Un type qui s'appelle James Potter est susceptible de faire pas mal de trucs pas très nets, grommela Severus.

-Non mais ça suffit, oui? S'énerva Harry. Les Potter sont des idiots par ci, les Gryffondors sont des crétins par là! Vous me répétez ça depuis mes onze ans, je commence à en avoir plein le dos, moi! Vous pouvez bien dire que mon père n'est pas « très net », espèce de Mangemort!

-Et encore cette histoire de Mangemort! Siffla Severus. Pour la dernière fois, vous pouvez vérifier vous-même, je ne porte pas la Marque!

-Ben, non, on peut pas, il fait tout noir…

-Bande d'imbéciles, s'énerva finalement Eileen en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Hélas, aucun de ses sortilèges ne fonctionna, exactement comme ceux de Salazar Serpentard, quelques étages plus haut (quoiqu'elle ignorait ce fait). Ni Albus, ni Harry ne purent non plus produire la moindre lueur. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un craquement et une douce lumière se répandit dans la pièce en provenance du sol. Il fallut une seconde à Harry pour réaliser que Severus venait d'allumer un feu à la façon des moldus, avec une allumette, du papier et du bois (qu'il avait sans aucun doute invoqués magiquement).

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie?! S'étonna Eileen en reculant de quelques pas.

-Justement, ce n'est _pas_ de la magie, rétorqua Severus avec agacement. C'est comme ça que les Moldus allument leurs feux.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, rétorqua Eileen en reprenant aussitôt un air méprisant. Je me disait bien que ça avait l'air primitif…

Les trois garçons dans la pièce poussèrent en chœur un soupir agacé. Les ignorant avec soin, Eileen se mit à tâter les murs avec soin dans l'espoir de trouver l'origine des ténèbres actuelles. Par manque total d'autre option, Albus, Harry et Severus se joignirent à elle. Il fallut un instant pour qu'Albus Severus ne réalise soudainement ce à quoi ils avaient à faire.

-C'est ça! S'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

-Plaît-il? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil perplexe.

-Sentez! Ordonna l'adolescent avec excitation. Ça pue le vinaigre!

-Ce qui nous aide énormément, ironisèrent Severus et sa mère au même instant. Il se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! Ça veut dire que ce qui nous a plongé dans le noir était de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée!

-Celle qui vient du Pérou? S'étonna Harry. Mais Fred et George la vendent une fortune…

-Seulement George, soupira tristement Albus. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que c'est soit mon frère, soit Scorpius qui s'en est servi…

-Tu sais comment contrer ces trucs? Questionna Harry.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut… faudrait trouver Scorpius, il en a toujours sur lui.

-C'est qui, exactement, ce gamin au nom étrange? Questionna Severus.

-Actuellement, il s'appelle Scorpius _Severus_ Malefoy,… c'est le fils de Draco Malefoy.

-Encore un qui a hérité de mon nom, siffla Severus avec agacement. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, un de ces jours…

-Ce n'est pas la question, coupa Harry. Il faut trouver ce Scorpius tout de suite! On ne peut pas travailler dans le noir. Albus, tu penses pouvoir trouver ton ami?

-On peut essayer, grimaça l'adolescent. Euh… Mrs Prince?

-Hum?

-J'ai… je… j'ai entendu dire, déclara le Serpentard d'une voix légèrement tremblante, que vous aviez inventé un sortilège de pistage…c'est mon père qui...

-Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris la question, dit Eileen avec une certaine fierté. T'as un peu de ton ami? Du sang? Un papier sur lequel il a écrit? Un cheveu?

-Euh… (Albus fouilla ses poches et en tira des emballages de bonbons, une paire de gants, un grelot rouge, une clé noire, une grenouille en sucre, ce qui semblait être un bâton de dynamite, une trappe à souris, une plume et, finalement, un morceau de parchemin) oui, tenez!

Harry lut à l'envers ce qui était écrit, d'une encre vert émeraude et d'une écriture désordonnée et brouillée : _Eh, Potter, je te trouve une copine si tu te bouges pas un peu avec Séverine! Elle t'as bouffé du regard tout le cours! L'Ankou Malefoy._ Quand il releva les yeux vers Albus Severus, il put constater que celui-ci était rouge comme une pivoine.

-Qui est Séverine? Demanda Eileen d'une voix moqueuse.

-La fille de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Londubat, marmonna Albus. Séverine Rosmerta Londubat. Mais il n'y a _strictement rien_ entre elle et moi.

-Évidemment, ricana Eileen. Bon, alors… _Comperio Offendi!_

Sa baguette tourna toute seule dans sa main à une vitesse affolante, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur la direction de l'Est. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Eileen sortit de la pièce et prit le couloir vers la gauche, suivant la piste indiquée. Severus, avec un large soupir, ramassa un morceau de bois enflammé dans le feu et la suivie hors de la pièce, Albus et Harry sur ses talons.

* * *

_-C'est pas vrai! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation?!_

-Tiens, une Francaise… manquait plus que ça, encore…

-Pardon?! Non mais _qui êtes vous_? Qu'est-ce que vous avais contre les Françaises, espèce d'imbécile?

-Croupton, j'suis Barty Croupton, marmonna la voix, soudainement très déprimée. Junior, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

-Ooooh, mais vous êtes mort, vous! Se rappela Fleur avec intérêt.

-Dommage, on a oublié de me mettre au courant, grommela Barty. AÏE! Qui m'a marché sur le pied?

-Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi! Lança une nouvelle voix, enfantine et furieuse.

-Qui es-tu, sale gnome?!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'étonna Fleur.

-Ce gamin m'a foncé dessus… allez, t'es qui, espèce de sale petit Gollum?

-Regulus Black! Lâchez moi tout de suite, j'ai rien fait! Couina le gamin en se débattant.

-Monsieur Croupton! S'écria Fleur. Lâchez cet enfant!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan? Grommela une quatrième voix.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Fleur. Vous êtes, madame?

-Walburga Black, née Crabbe, déclara la voix sur un ton méprisant. Qu'est-ce qu'une Française fait à Poudlard?

-Ça va, le racisme! S'énerva Fleur. Monsieur Croupton, dites quelque chose! Monsieur Croupton?

Il y eut des bruits de luttes, puis un gémissement de douleur et le son de quelqu'un qui s'enfuit en courant.

-C'est ça, sale môme, résonna la voix de Croupton. Cours, parce dès que je te mettrai la main dessus, je jure que je vais te…

-Mais, mais, bafouilla Walburga. Mais c'est mon petit Regulus!

Un froissement de tissus et le claquement de talons hauts s'éloignant sur le sol de pierre plus tard, elle s'était lancée à la poursuite de son fils. Restés seuls (ou du moins le croyaient-ils, allez savoir) dans le couloir, Fleur et Bartemius gardèrent un long moment le silence.

-Vous croyez que ça va rester noir longtemps? Demanda finalement Fleur. Je ne vois strictement rien dans le noir… les Vélanes peuvent voir de nuit, mais je n'ai pas eut le gêne…

-Sais pas, marmonna Barty. J'connais pas c'truc… Et l'Lumos marche pas…

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, et Barty sursauta violemment quand une main froid et douce se referma sur son poignet. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que c'était Fleur, qui s'était rapprochée de lui jusqu'à le toucher. À sa plus grande consternation, elle tremblait.

-Euuuuh, miss…?

-Quoi?! _Oui_, j'ai peur du noir, et alors? Avisez vous de faire le moindre commentaire et je vous assure que je vous découvrirez la couleur exacte de vos entrailles!

Barty décida de s'abstenir de tous commentaires.

* * *

-AÏE!

Aïdan Potter se frotta le crâne avec le plat de la main, là où il avait foncé dans quelqu'un. C'était très précisément le cent vingt-quatrième coup de tête accidentel qui se donnait ce matin à cet étage du château, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Qui… qui est là? Demanda une voix étouffée.

-Je suis Aïdan Potter, déclara celui-ci. Et vous êtes?

-Au nom de Merlin, Dubois, ce n'est pas le moment de faire connaissance avec tout ceux que tu rencontreras, siffla une voix agacée.

-Je ne fais pas connaissance, comme tu dis, s'énerva le dénommé Dubois, celui sur lequel Aïdan avait foncé, je vérifie simplement qui s'est jeté sur moi sans aucune raison! Un problème avec ça, tête de pioche?!

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, une bonne fois pour toute, sale hibou!

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter, un peu? S'énerva un homme visiblement épuisé.

-Pourquoi? Ils sont amusant! Gloussa une autre voix, féminine et enjouée.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, soupira la voix fatiguée, _tout_ vous amuse…

-Maiiiis non, voyons! Rigola la jeune fille. Et appelez moi Gabrielle. Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi il fait tout noir?

-Aucune idée, répondit Dubois. Mais ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose d'aussi superficielle que d'être aveugle allait m'empêcher de te botter les fesses au Quidditch, Flint!

-Toujours aussi prétentieux! Soupira l'homme. Je refuse d'arbitrer votre match dans le noir, monsieur Dubois…

-Mais il ne fera pas noir dehors, voyons! Insista Dubois. Allez… s'il vous plait, Ludo…

Un grognement inintelligible lui répondit et Aïdan sentit quelqu'un passer à coté de lui d'un pas lourd. Visiblement, les quatre personnes l'avaient totalement oublier. La dénommée Gabrielle gloussa à nouveau puis s'en alla à son tour, rapidement suivie par Flint et Dubois, laissant Aïdan à sa perplexité.

* * *

-Regulus? Regulus, mon grand! Sors de ta cachette! Maman est là!

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Regulus ne voulait _pas_ sortir de sa cachette, à savoir derrière une immense gargouille, à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie. Soigneusement dissimulé derrière les ailes de pierre de celle-ci, il attendit que les appels insistant de Walburga se soient éloignés pour sauter au sol à la manière d'un chat. Il guetta le silence un instant puis entra dans l'hôpital.

Il se glissa aussitôt jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là ou plusieurs vieillards vociféraient. Les ténèbres étaient étrangement atténués dans l'endroit, ce qui l'aidait à se déplacer. Il comprit bien vite la raison de cet état de fait; plusieurs feux ronronnaient dans des cheminées, des deux cotés de l'infirmerie, projetant tous une douce lueur tout autour. Rapidement, Regulus se cacha sous un lit collé au mur, devenant totalement invisible. L'endroit idéal pour voir sans être vu, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Les viellards n'avaient même pas remarqué les ténèbres environnant, où en tout cas s'en fichaient-ils tout simplement.

-…Et c'est moi qui ai débarassé les habitants de Leaves's Alley du Sphinx qui les y terrifiaient! Déclarait un vieillard dont les cheveux étaient soigneusement colorés en blond miel, ce qui offrait un contraste intéressant car les flammes derrière lui leur donnaient une teinte rougeâtre. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me vanter, mais sans mon intervention, s'en était fini de leur beau village! Et…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, semble-t-il. Un autre bonhomme, avec une barbichette sur le menton, parlait tout seul des exploits qu'il avait accompli dans sa jeunesse, et un troisième racontait avec fierté qu'il avait élevé un hippogriffe, dans sa trentaine. Pendant ce temps, attirant immanquablement l'attention de Regulus, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent rapidement de sa cachette. Il retint sa respiration, craignant d'être reperé par sa mère.

Mais les jupons qu'il apercut ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux de sa mère. Sombre avec des motifs rouge, le bas de la robe de la femme était couvert de poussière, une chose que Walburga n'aurait jamais supporté. La dame s'arrêta près des vieux hommes, et tenta d'attirer leur attention.

-Messieurs? Je… Messieurs! S'il vous plait! Lockhart, Krum, Black (Regulus leva un sourcil perplexe)! Oui, voilà… Avez-vous vu Hermione Granger? Demanda-t-elle en articulant un maximum.

-Pardon? Demanda l'homme qui avait battu un sphinx. On va bientôt manger?

La femme se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un gémissement épuisé. L'un des vieillards, celui qui avait élevé un hippogriffe, se leva et trottina jusqu'à elle. Regulus l'observa alors qu'il s'asseyait gentiment à ses cotés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

Il murmura un instant des choses que Regulus ne put entendre, puis la femme s'écarta brutalement.

-M…Monsieur Black! Bafouilla-t-elle, faisant à nouveau lever un sourcil perplexe à Regulus. Ce… C'est… c'est inconvenable! Taisez-vous!

-Allons, Minnie, pas besoin d'être timide! Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous m'avez toujours trouvé attirant!

-Mais de quoi…?!

-Mais _si_, je suis de bonne foi. Allez, dites moi… z'habitez chez vos parents, hum?

-…! M...Monsieur Black!

- « Mon vieux craque »? Minerva, je comprends que vous soyez sous le choc, mais...

La femme -Minerva?- poussa un gémissement désespéré, se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé. Celui qu'elle appelait Black ne bougea pas un instant, puis se leva à son tour et se mit à trottiner vers la porte, apparemment déterminé à la rattraper.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire, décida Regulus en s'extirpant de sa cachette.

**Vous aurez fort probablement constaté ce fait vous aussi. Pour faciliter votre compréhension de l'histoire, voici quelques indications utiles:**

**-Les ténèbres ont étés provoqués par James, James Sirius, Peeves et Lucius. Une manière de s'amuser, en somme;**

**-Irma et Bellatrix préparent un plan machiavélique en attendant d'être libérées de leur tour;**

**-Walburga poursuit Regulus (elle a l'âge qu'elle avait quand il est mort, donc le voir de retour est merveilleux pour elle);**

**-Dubois et Flint s'en vont faire un match de Quidditch et ont harcelé un très, très vieux Ludo Verpey de les arbitrer. Gabrielle Delacour, la petite soeur de Fleur, s'est porté volontaire pour faire la Pom-Pom Girl;**

**-Sirius s'est mis à draguer McGo;**

**-Hermione est toujours dans la bibliothèque en train de protéger ses livres. **

**J'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas exactement génial, mais j'ai vraiment eut un blocage sur ce coup-ci, donc je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses et vous promet de faire mieux pour le suivant! **

**Puis-je tout de même avoir une review en guise d'encouragement?**


	7. Assassinat au Saucisson

**Yep, une publication, deux ans plus tard. Tout arrive, eh?**

**Encore une fois, je réitère à tous les lecteurs mes excuses les plus plates. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu une pause aussi longue dans l'écriture de cette fic... J'ai eut la tête ailleurs, et ce n'est pas avant cette année que le compte de SevRog, sur ce site, s'est rappelé à mon souvenir et, plus important encore, à mon inspiration. *s'incline bien bas* Milles pardons, et merci à ceux d'entre vous qui vous donnerez la peine de lire la suite!  
**

**Pour ceux d'entre vous qui auraient, depuis le temps, oublié de quoi il était question dans cette fic, un petit rappel: Suite à une mauvaise préparation de potions de Dennis Crivey, toute personne passée par Poudlard, depuis sa fondation, y sont ramenés à des âges aléatoires. Évidemment, le chaos est complet. Des petits groupes se forment, certains en vue de régler la situation, certains en vue d'en profiter, d'autre encore avec comme objectif d'empirer les choses... Je ne rappellerai pas ce que chacun faisait (ça prendrait trop de temps!), mais souvenez-vous que James, James Sirius, Peeves et Lucius Malefoy se sont unis pour créer un sympathique chaos, sous la forme de l'usage excessif et abusif de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou sur l'ensemble du château...**

* * *

Le sol disparut brusquement sous les pieds de Narcissa quand elle rata la marche de l'escalier en mouvement, et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur impuissant en se trouvant d'un coup sans équilibre. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et ne put qu'anticiper la douleur alors qu'elle chutait à toute allure. Elle manqua bientôt d'air pour continuer à hurler et poussa quelques couinements terrifiés alors que l'air lui sifflait toujours aux oreilles, indiquant qu'elle tombait de vraiment, vraiment haut.

Narcissa n'était pas idiote. Si elle tombait d'assez haut pour manquer d'air pour hurler, elle tombait d'assez haut pour se blesser gravement. Ou se tuer.

Elle jura entre ses dents, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, des larmes de panique se mettant à lui brûler les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Des hurlements se firent entendre sous ses pieds, et elle se mit tout à coup à craindre que quelqu'un, en bas, voit en dessous de sa jupe alors qu'elle tombait. Puis, elle se souvint que tout était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profonds. Elle soupira de soulagement –avant de réaliser que ça n'était _pas_ un soulagement et qu'elle allait sûrement tuer quelqu'un en tombant dessus.

Elle réussit à rassembler suffisamment d'air pour hurler à nouveau, un cri de panique plus qu'un avertissement, mais qui, à son sens, devrait fonctionner tout pareillement. Les voix en bas se rapprochèrent à une vitesse hallucinante…

Elle croisa les doigts pour ne s'écraser sur personne –elle avait peut-être huit ans, mais elle était une Lady consciencieuse de l'étiquette, même à deux doigts de la mort, et ça n'était pas une mort digne pour une Lady de mourir en tuant quelqu'un.

Son dos rencontra soudainement de la matière et elle serra les dents, anticipant un choc qui ne vint pas à la place, elle fut tout à coup retenue par une sorte de filet élastique qui coupa brusquement sa chute. Son hurlement se tut aussi sec, alors qu'elle était ahurie d'être toujours vivante, puis deux mains trouvèrent ses épaules à tâtons avant de la saisir sous les aisselles pour la ramener sur la terre ferme.

- Doux Merl… euh… bon sang, fit une voix féminine au ton concerné, sur sa droite. C'était une idée de génie d'installer ce filet, avec tous ces escaliers qui bougent, là, au-dessus…Elle va bien, Monsieur Merlin ? S'enquit la voix.

-Je crois, oui, répondit, plus proche, l'homme qui l'avait sortie du filet. Comment te sens-tu, ma petite ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Il fallut un moment à Narcissa, ahurie et tremblante de la tête au pied, pour comprendre que la question lui était adressée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un petit son étranglé se fit entendre.

-État de choc, conclut d'une voix grave le premier homme. Molly, vous vous occupez d'elle ?

-Évidemment, évidemment, répondit la femme, rassurante, avant de prendre un ton maternel. Tu viens, ma chérie ? Là, allez, tout va bien.

Narcissa sursauta quand une nouvelle main trouva son poignet, et d'autant plus quand une jeune femme –plus ou moins rondouillarde, pour ce qu'elle pouvait juger- l'attira gentiment contre elle. Jamais ses parents à elle ne l'auraient serré de la sorte dans ses bras en public, fusse dans le noir, et elle reste un moment ahurie, complètement désorientée.

Puis, elle détermina qu'elle avait été assez digne pour le moment et s'autorisa à enfouir son visage dans la robe de la dénommée Molly et à prendre conscience avec horreur et soulagement qu'elle venait d'éviter de se faire écraser.

* * *

-Et _enfin_, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment les punir, vous comprenez ! Mais il faut bien leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas correct de faire une chose pareille, vous vous en rendez bien compte…

-Oui, oui, évidemment…

Dans les cuisine de Poudlard, les Ténèbres de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou n'avaient même pas été remarqués –merci à la magie des Elfes, il faisait toujours clair comme en plein jour. Aussi Lord Voldemort n'était absolument pas conscient du chaos qui régnait un étage au-dessus, et qu'il aurait certainement mis à profit s'il l'avait pu. Mais ça n'était pas sa priorité actuelle.

Sa priorité actuelle, c'était de se demander, vaguement, s'il était possible de tuer cette bonne femme avec l'un des saucissons qui pendait au mur derrière elle.

-Je veux dire, évidemment, il ne faut pas être sévère avec ses enfants, mais je suis leur enseignante et leur tête de maison, tout de même… J'ai beau les adorer, on ne peut pas attendre de moi que je reste les bras croisés quand ils refusent de se brosser les dents, après tout!

-…Bien sûr. C'est inacceptable.

Il se demandait s'il parviendrait à la faire agoniser suffisamment longtemps pour l'obliger à lui dire où se trouvait sa maudite coupe _avant_ de la faire taire à jamais.

-Cela-dit, je suis bien embêtée quand il s'agit de les punir… Les priver de dessert… c'est tellement crève-cœur de voir leur frimousse toute dépitée quand les autres mangent ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Smith ?

-Naturellement. C'est d'une cruauté difficile à imaginer de votre part, Madame Poufsouffle.

Il se demandait aussi de plus en plus s'il pouvait mettre le feu à cette bonne femme et trouver la coupe par lui-même.

-Et puis, certain d'entre eux ont déjà une vie si horrible… Savez-vous qu'un de mes petits premières années m'a un jour raconté que sa mère l'a un jour, vous ne me croirez pas, envoyé au _coin _? Au coin, vous vous rendez compte ! Le pauvre petit loupiot ! Vous-même, mon pauvre petit, je ne crois pas connaître vos parents…

-Ils… tiennent… une brocante. Sur le chemin de Traverse. Une… brocante… de vases et de coupes. Les affaires vont plutôt mal en ce moment, la jolie marchandise et les items magiques sont difficiles à trouver…

C'était un mensonge très, très maladroit. C'était pitoyable. Il avait honte de lui-même. Mais devant l'air concerné et inquiet pour lui d'Helga Poufsouffle, il se demandait si les jeunes mégalomanes de ce monde avaient un saint patron pour veiller sur eux. Ou si la maison des blaireaux méritait encore mieux son nom qu'il le pensait.

-Des coupes ?... Ma foi, je suis sûre que je peux te fournir une ou deux jolies coupes, mon petit ! C'est si touchant de voir un jeune garçon comme toi s'inquiéter pour ses parents ! Tu es un vrai Poufsouffle, mon petit, je suis fière de toi !

Voldemort se demandait s'il pouvait _se_ tuer avec ce saucisson.

* * *

-Ça y est ! S'écria Godric, triomphant. J'ai trouvé la main de la Gloire !

-Non, ça, c'est _ma_ main, imbécile ! Siffla Serpentard, agacé.

-Oh. Pas besoin de t'énerver, non plus, ça n'est pas ma faute si tu laisses traîner tes mains !

-Je ne laisse pas traîner mes mains ! _Tu_ as des fichus papattes baladeuses !

Neville roula légèrement des yeux, dépités, après cet énième faux espoir, et reprit ses recherches aveugles dans la malle de Draco Malefoy –si ses calculs étaient exacts. Parce qu'il avait la nette impression que s'_il_ ne cherchait pas avec motivation, ça n'était certainement pas les Fondateurs qui le feraient.

On aurait pu _croire_ que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, ensembles, auraient pu se rendre utile. C'était une erreur. Une tragique erreur. Neville, même en temps que nouvelle Tête de Maison des Gryffondor, n'avait jamais vu un duo aussi incompétent.

Salazar avait douze ans; Godric en avait vingt. Salazar agissait comme un adulte, et Godric comme un gamin. Théoriquement, il y aurait du y avoir un certain équilibre dans le binôme. Mais non. Toute trace de maturité paraissait s'envoler dès lors que les deux fondateurs échangeaient quelques mots.

-Tu sais ce qu'elles me disent, mes papattes baladeuses, espèce de serpent ?

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

-Oui, je le sais ! Et demande leur de se taire, parce qu'elles ont une haleine de fauve !

-De fauve ? Ah ! Venant de quelqu'un qui mange de la pâte d'amande à l'arsenic dans ses temps libres, l'insulte est grande !

_Et après on se demande pourquoi les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor sont d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore contre la pâte d'amande à l'arsenic, hein ? Tu manges du _pudding de Noël, _toi_ !_ ÇA, c'est dégoûtant !

-Messieurs Salazar et Godric ! Intervint Neville, qui sentait poindre un mal de tête. Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer à chercher ?

On lui aurait dit qu'un de ces jours il ferait la discipline à deux des plus grands et sages sorciers de l'histoire…

-C'est lui qui a commencé !

…Grands et sages sorciers… Neville poussa un profond soupir et se remit à chercher à tâtons.

* * *

-N…non ! Percy ! Fred ! George ! Bill! Ben ! Éli ! Joe ! Tim ! Ann ! Ève ! Ça suffit, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Revenez ici !

Évidemment, comme c'était à prévoir, aucun des abominables petits crétins ne sortit de sa cachette seuls quelques rires se firent entendre à travers l'infirmerie. Ron poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Hermione allait le tuer…

Surveiller ses sept monstrueux plus jeunes quand leur mère n'était pas là et qu'ils décidaient de s'amuser à leur manière –c'est-à-dire, rendre leur père complètement chèvre- était _déjà_ un fardeau quasiment surhumain. Détruire les horcruxes, libérer un dragon, assassiner Voldemort, tout ça, c'était de la gnognotte à côté de la responsabilité de père dans _cette_ famille.

Ajoutez donc à ça quatre de ses propres frères, ramenés à quatre, cinq et six ans, qu'il avait croisé par hasard dans l'infirmerie et qui s'étaient greffés au troupeau, mélangez un peu, ajoutez une pincée de « Et si on jouais à cache-cache ? » alors que la pièce n'était éclairé que par quelques feux et vous obtiendrez un Ronald Weasley au plus profond désespoir.

Le seul des gamins qui ne causait pas de problème, c'était Théodoric, leur plus vieux. Le seul brun de la famille, le seul à ne pas participer aux jeux des autres, et le seul à avoir le nez plongé dans un énorme bouquin à l'heure actuelle, assis par terre, sans se préoccuper du reste du monde.

Dix ans plus tôt, il aurait traité Théodoric d'infâme Percy. Maintenant, il se félicitait d'avoir, au moins, un gamin avec les gênes d'Hermione.

Restait les onze autres… Merlin, il n'était pas sorti de l'Auberge…

* * *

-Scooooorpius ! Scooo-ooorpius !

* * *

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un grand blond qui dit être l'Ankou ?

* * *

-Malefoy ! Scorpius Malefoy, réponds, pour l'amour de Lily Luna !

* * *

-Il a tendance à racketter les gamins et il joue les pickpockets… Vraiment, vous n'avez rien perdu récemment ?

* * *

-Scorpiuuuus ! L'Ankou, bordel !

* * *

-Du tout du tout ? Vous êtes sûrs?

* * *

Albus Severus et Harry rejoignirent Eileen et Severus au coin du couloir –point de rendez-vous- presque en même temps, aussi bredouilles l'un que l'autre. Ni la mère, ni le fils ne daignèrent même paraître surpris de leur manque de résultats, haussant chacun le sourcil droit avec un mépris tout particulier : _Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise. _Les deux Potter échangèrent un coup d'œil dépité.

-Je constate avec une fascination croissante l'incapacité génétique des Potter à se rendre utile, constata Severus avec ironie. Moi qui croyait que James était un spécimen unique...

-Oh, la ferme, vous, grogna Harry avec lassitude en s'appuyant à la rampe d'escalier.

Ils avaient cherché Scorpius pendant une bonne demi-heure, chacun armé d'une torche enflammée par les soins de Severus, interrogeant tout ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser : en vain. Personne n'avait aperçu L'Ankou Malefoy. La plupart des gens qui leur tombaient dessus voulaient simplement savoir comment s'éclairer eux-mêmes. Les deux Potter avaient ainsi passé davantage de temps à invoquer de nouvelles torches et à les allumer qu'à trouver des pistes, de toute façon apparemment inexistantes.

-Il a néanmoins raison, pour une fois, constata Eileen avec dédain. On perd notre temps. Impossible de trouver votre ami dans un Poudlard aussi surpeuplé, et il n'est même pas certain qu'il ait sur lui de quoi ramener la lumière dans cette école de cinglés. Je veux retourner à mon époque avant de ne plus y avoir ma place, ne vous en déplaise, et ce n'est pas en courant après un fantôme que nous y arriverons.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Snape, avec toutefois un regard agacé vers sa mère. Non pas que je sois pressé de retrouver le Potter de _mon_ époque, mais nous perdons notre temps en chassant ce… Scorpius dans le château. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il vienne de la bonne année pour se promener avec la solution à notre problème sur lui.

Les deux Potter hochèrent la tête malgré eux, contrariés. Poudlard résonnait de bon nombre de sanglots et d'un concert de reniflements depuis que les ténèbres l'avaient envahi, et leur bonne âme de Gryffondor et de Serpentard-fils-de-Gryffondor les pressait de venir en aide immédiatement aux habitants du château. Cependant, Eileen et Severus avaient raison : il y avait plus urgent…

-En plus, reprit Severus en désignant le couloir qu'il avait patiemment éclairé en attendant le retour des Potter, et où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà apparues et se frottaient les yeux avec un air un peu ahuri, ils ont largement de quoi s'éclairer d'ici là. Ils ont de quoi se débrouiller.

-Mais les autres pourraient ne pas comprendre que le feu doit être fait à la façon des Moldus, argumenta Harry. Il faut leur expliquer…

-Comme si ça nous concernait, grinça Eileen avec dédain. Je veux juste _rentre chez moi_, est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Et on doit certainement t'y attendre impatiemment, ironisa Severus à mi-voix, les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que _tu_ as beaucoup d'amis à ton époque, _Snivellus _? Rétorqua Eileen en prenant une intéressante couleur rouge foncé.

-Harry et moi n'avons qu'à aller éclairer autant de pièces que possible pendant que vous descendez tout de suite travailler sur la potion, intervint rapidement Albus Severus avant que Snape, pâle de colère, ne puisse répliquer. Nous vous rejoindrons un peu plus tard.

-_Moi_, au moins, je ne reste pas accroché au bras de mon grand frère dans toute l'école parce que je suis incapable de sociabiliser avec des _sangs-de-bourbe_, siffla Severus à sa mère avec venin. Eh oui, j'ai croisé Némésis Prince dans les couloir tout à l'heure, il a été très intéressé d'apprendre que sa sœur avait enfanté un demi-sang-

-Que… quoi ? Bredouilla Eileen, rouge de colère. Comment est-ce que tu oses _insinuer_ que je-

-Oh mais je n'insinue rien, la coupa Severus, un sourire de serpent aux lèvres. Pas besoin, d'ailleurs. Ma seule présence ici devrait de toute façon te suffire-

-La ferme ! S'énerva la sorcière, de plus en plus foncée. _Je _ ne suis la mère de personne et certainement pas celle d'un petit cafard arrogant au Sang sale qui-

-Tiens donc ! Et je suis quoi, moi, l'intervention du Saint Esprit ? Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un _Moldu _!

-Je vote pour qu'on file, souffla Harry à son fils, qui approuva d'un petit hochement de tête las.

Ils reprirent chacun leur torche et, sur un dernier coup d'œil à la petite réunion de famille des Snape, décidèrent d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils pouvaient être utiles.

* * *

Et utiles ils furent rapidement, puisque le deuxième étage en entier fut soigneusement éclairé en moins d'une heure. Ils se séparèrent après un moment pour plus d'efficacité, recrutant toutes les personnes à peu près compétentes qu'ils purent croiser en chemin –un Orion Black de trente-sept ans particulièrement satisfait et de bonne humeur d'avoir atterri à Poudlard au beau milieu d'une dispute violente entre sa femme et son fils aîné, un Greyback de dix-neuf ans sans aucunes caractéristiques lupine, un sac sur le dos et l'air d'une sorte d'aventurier égaré –mais enthousiaste à s'acquitter de sa tâche, un professeur Flitwick, dépassant exceptionnellement le mètre quatre-vingt pour avoir pris quelques années de plus… La joyeuse équipe ramena un semblant d'ordre à travers l'étage, au plus grand soulagement de Minerva McGonagall quand celle-ci trouva enfin la sortie du labyrinthe de passages secrets où elle s'était perdue jusqu'alors.

Cela-dit, et même si elle s'accorda quelques instants, assise par terre, pour calmer le début de son mal de tête et de son désespoir, Minerva n'en oubliait pas moins qu'elle était directrice adjointe, et par conséquent, qu'elle était responsable de la gestion du chaos qu'était devenu l'école. Sa première mesure, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'accès à la vision, fut donc de regarder sa montre et de déterminer que, vu l'heure tardive, il était temps de prendre l'organisation en mains.

Elle commença par ordonner à Potter –le balafré-, à Flitwick et à un Gellert Grindelwald toujours adolescent et toujours de mauvaise volonté d'éclairer, en priorité, la Grande Salle et le passage qui permettrait de s'y rendre. Puis, elle demanda à Remus Lupin, à Ginny Weasley et à Seamus Finnigan de s'y rendre eux-mêmes et de commencer à conjurer autant de matelas et de lits qu'ils pourraient en installer. Elle appela ensuite Dobby, depuis les cuisines, pour lui demander son aide. Enfin, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança à elle-même un _Sonorus_ aussi puissant que possible, espérant qu'il rende sa voix audible dans tout le château.

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle marqua quelques secondes de pauses pour avoir l'écoute de tous ceux qui pourraient écouter avant de reprendre :

-Ici Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. Il est passé vingt heures trente. La plupart d'entre vous ne souhaitez évidemment pas dormir à une heure aussi hâtive, mais dans les circonstances, vous comprendrez qu'il est préférable que tout le monde soit rassemblé à une heure raisonnable. Ainsi, nous vous demandons de _garder votre calme_ et de vous diriger aussi prudemment que possible vers les étages inférieurs. Un dortoir provisoire sera aménagé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. N'oubliez pas d'utiliser un signal de détresse ou un Sonorus pour appeler à l'aide si vous êtes dans une situation précaire.

Elle se tut à nouveau, essayant de vérifier si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle mordit ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

-Les portes du château, par mesure de sécurité, seront désormais fermées tous les soirs à vingt-heure quarante-cinq. Il vous est demandé d'être à l'intérieur à ce moment. Les portes ne se rouvriront qu'à huit heures du matin. Tenez-vous le pour dit. Par ailleurs, un horaire de repas a été préparé par les Elfes de Maisons il sera mis en place sous peu. Encore une fois, votre bonne volonté et votre collaboration est souhaitée. Bonne soirée.

Elle prononça le contre-sort et écouta avec un mélange de terreur et de satisfaction le brouhaha qui s'éleva d'un peu partout dans le château, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

Définitivement, elle préférait quand Albus était là pour gérer les catastrophes lui-même.

**...Tsintsiiiin!**

**Reviews? Siouplé? S'il y a encore quelqu'un?  
**


End file.
